Herederas
by AnimorandRaquelJonas
Summary: Animore y Raquel son princesas,con la diferencia de que Animore está proxima al trono, ¿Qué pasará cuando se enamore de su guardaespaldas, Joe? ¿Y qué con Raquel, la diva que no piensa en nadie más? ¿Nick, su guardaespaldas, la cambiará un poco?


***Animore POV***

-¡Raquel corre más rápido!-Grité mientras la lluvia nos azotaba al correr por esos callejones estrechos y húmedos oyendo como nos seguían unos pasos más pesados y robustos.

-¡Animore!-Me suplicaba.- ¡N-No puedo!

-¡Pues encuentra fuerzas porque no te dejaré aquí!-Grité mientras trataba de conducirme por los callejones parecidos a un laberinto.

Entonces vi un auto negro que abrió su puerta dejando ver a un joven.

-¡Señorita Animore!-Gritó enseñando su placa de policía.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que era nuestro rescate y di un último esfuerzo por empujar a Raquel, que cayó en brazos del muchacho, y dar un salto para entrar en el auto.

-Los _manolos_ no están hechos para correr, Animore, ¡Aparte de que estoy sudada! ¡Que quemen la ropa después!-Dijo Raquel enfadada, rodeé los ojos y suspiré.

-¿Señorita Animore?-Me llamó el joven.

-Mucho gusto, Animore Melody Langemiere.-Extendí mi mano.-Y ella es Raquel Penélope Langemiere.

-Princesas de Marine River.-Sonrío el joven.-Nicholas Williams.-Tomó mi mano.- Encantado.

-Yo también estoy encantada, ¡y sudada! ¡Quiero ropa nueva! ¿¡A quién tengo que patalear para conseguirla!? ¡¿Y por qué la limusina es negra?! ¡¡¡La quería rosa, Animoreee!!!-Genial Raquel tenía un berrinche y ahora pataleaba, literalmente.

-Disculpará a mi hermana...-Dije mientras secaba mi cabello.- Entonces ¿Qué procede?

-¡De disculpar nada, quiero ropa, una ducha y mi limusina rosa! ¡¿TANTO CUESTA HACER LAS COSAS BIEN?! ¡Ah!.-Suspiró con fuerza, después se puso a lloriquear y gritar como cada vez que quería algo y no lo conseguía.

-Pues las ocultaremos en un pequeño condado de Marine River, llamado Rostadle.-Informó.

-¡¡¡¡Nooo!!!!-Comenzó a chillar Raquel.-¡¡Pueblo igual a pobre!! ¡No quiero, no quiero!-Pataleó.- ¡No pienso ir Animore! Antes muerta que en un pueblo, ¡Por encima de mi cadáver! ¡No hay ni tiendas _Prada_, ni _Gucci_, ni nada con glamour! ¡NO PIENSO IR!-Gritó Raquel antes de comenzar a lloriquear, sin dejar de patalear arriba y abajo con sus _Manolos_ rojos carísimos.

-Pues si será tu cadáver porque te mataran si no vienes.-Grité mas alto para ver si lograba que su cerebro me escuchara.

-¿Por qué me odias Animore?-Siguió sollozando y pataleando, Oh dios, berrinche y de los grandes.

-De nuevo, disculpa a mi hermana, no está acostumbrada a esto.-Rodé los ojos.

-Tranquila señorita.-Sonrió forzadamente.

-Animore, no me llames de 'usted'.-Reí un poco.

-Claro.-Rió también.- Puedes decirme Nick.

-¡Nick!-Gritaron de la parte delantera.

-Mi hermano.-Me informó.-También esta encargado de protegerlas, se llama Joseph pero prefiere Joe.

-¿_Hello_? Perdone, usted está del servicio de mi padre, así que del mío, así que número uno, quiero ropa nueva ¡YA!, número dos, la limusina ¡ROSA! y número tres, ¡no pienso ir a un estúpido pobre pueblo! ¿_Cappicci_?-Berrincheó delante del guardaespaldas llamado Nick.

-Uno, no estoy a su servicio, usted es la menor, estoy al de la señorita Animore, por mí, sal de aquí y que te balanceen a placer.-La confrontó con la mirada.-Dos, si quiere que la mantenga con vida CIERRE LA BOCA, gracias.

Contuve la risa como pude.

Raquel le miró con odio.- ¡UHG!-Después se giró y se sentó a tomar su _blackberry_ mientras enviaba mensajes, seguramente a sus ' amigas' Tiffany, London y las demás.

-Y olvídate de esto.-Se lo arrebató y lo partió por la mitad.- No pueden averiguar donde estas y estoy seguro que lo primero que estás escribiendo es 'Un idiota me quiere llevar a Rostadle' y por si no lo sabes, la gente así secuestra en Internet.

-¿Y cómo sabré que ponerme? ¿Cómo podré reservar mi bolso _Gucci_ antes de tiempo? ¿Cómo compraré? ¿Cómo viviré? ¿Usted no entiende cuan DURA es mi vida?-Se puso a sollozar, apuesto a que después dirá '¿Es que usted me odia?'-¿¡Es que usted me odia?!-Eh aquí…

-No querrá que conteste esa pregunta.-Se sentó a mi lado cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Es usted el peor guardaespaldas que he tenido JAMÁS!ó mientras pataleaba de nuevo, haciendo chocar sus zapatos de 10 centímetros contra el suelo

-Y usted es la mas malcriada e insufrible con la que tuve que trabajar así que estamos a mano.-Rodó los ojos.

-Ya pero yo llevo un vestido _Gucci,_ complementos _Prada_, manicura francesa y zapatos _Manolo_, ¿Se puede ver el nivel de importancia? ¡Y hasta hace cinco minutos un precioso _blackberry_ con diamantes incrustados! ¡Ahg!ó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¿Puedo golpearla?-Me miró suplicante.

-Mmm... ¿Puedo detenerte?-Reí un poco.

Él rió conmigo, supongo que no nos llevaríamos tan mal.

-¿La manicura la puedo hacer o me pueden matar por eso?-Parecía que se rendía... ¡Oh Dios Mio! Eso no pasaba desde.... ¿Jamás?

-Si encuentras un lugar allá.-Rió a lo bajo... tal vez ya la estaba odiando...

-¡Me refería aquí! Ósea ¿No lleva un set de manicura de bolsillo? ¿Cómo vive así?-Cruzó las piernas y sacó una caja, la fue moviendo y sacó unos diez cajones con diferentes pintauñas, cortaúñas y todo tipo de objetos diferentes.

-Oh lo lamento déjeme le traigo las mías por si no prefiere colores más brillantes.-Rodó los ojos bromeando.

-¿Enserio? ¡Oh, gracias! deseaba poder utilizar el apartado de hombres.-Se puso a su lado.- ¿Capa de brillo número 33 o 56? personalmente prefiero el 56, pero decida.-Dijo mostrándole dos botecitos iguales, aunque para ella completamente diferentes.

-Aléjate de mí.-Rugió como si fuera a sacar un aparatito raro y electrocutarla.

-Vale-Dijo poniéndose en su ser... ¿Cómo se dice cuando una persona es buena con otra? Aunque la otra no sepa distinguir el 33 del 56.-Dijo mirándolo a los ojos fijamente, reprochándoselo.

Entonces se detuvo la limusina y un chico abrió la puerta.

***Raquel POV***

¿Cómo podían alejarme de todas las cosas esenciales del mundo? ¿Cómo no podían dejarme utilizar mi móvil? ¿Y por qué ese guardaespaldas, sé su nombre pero para mi es 'ese', era tan desagradable?

Volteé a ver a Animore que miraba con cara de 'No estoy en casa' al chico que había abierto la puerta.

-¿Animore? ¿Tierra llamando a Animore?-Volteé para mirar al chico.- ¡Oh por Dios, pensaba que tenias mejor gusto!

-¡¿D-De qué hablas!?-Me golpeó el hombro con las mejillas ardiendo en rojo 'estoy enamorada'

-¿Eh? pues de tú... ¡Ah! nada, nada.-Guiñé un ojo como diciendo lo he entendido.

Ella me miró confundida. Ahora que lo recuerdo, jamás vi a Animore enamorada... nunca había tenido novio, aunque se lo recriminara todo el tiempo, ¿será que no tiene idea?

-¿Ya estamos en el pueblucho asqueroso? ¡Y pedí la limusina R-O-S-A! ¡No es tan difícil hacer las cosas bien! ¡Y ese de ahí!ñalé a 'ese guardaespaldas'-No me cae bien, sustitúyanlo rápido.-Sentencié mientras bajaba de la limusina 'negra', como de entierro.

-A-Animore Me-Melody Lang-gemiere.-Tartamudeó Animore tomándole la mano al chico.

-Animore Melody Langemiere, por si no lo ha entendido, ¿y bien? ¿Qué piensa hacer con mis URGENTES Y GRAVES problemas?é los brazos impacientemente.

-¿Tú eres?-Me miró confundido.

-Raquel Penélope Langemiere, ¿Y bien? ¿Cuándo lo reemplazan? Rápido.-Dije mostrándome compresiva, buena y muy sensata, como siempre.

-¿Quién es la futura reina?-Nos miró confundido.

-La amigable, no la bruja.-Informó Nick.

-Ah.-Miró a Animore.- Bienvenidas princesas a su nuevo hogar.

-¿Hogar? Este lugar es un completo desastre ¡Es peor que un grano!-Chillé.- ¡Y tú!-Me giré para señalar a 'ese guardaespaldas'.- ¡Estoy intentando ser buena contigo por que debe ser traumático llevar una ropa tan fea! ¡Pero no me lo pones NADA fácil! Podrías ser mas bueno, como....como yo, toma mi ejemplo ¿_Cappicci_?-Dije poniendo una mano en mi cadera.

-Joe…-Dijo Nick suplicante.

-¿Joe? Uf...te acompaño en el sentimiento, vaya nombre te tocó, peor que el de 'ese guardaespaldas'-Señalé al de atrás sin voltearme.

Entonces Animore me golpeó fuertemente la mejilla con una bofetada.

-Ya es suficiente.-Me miró seria.

¡¿Quién diablos se creía?! Es mayor por 3 años únicamente... sólo por eso ella será la reina y yo princesa.... es... es...

-¡MUY INJUSTO!-Me fui corriendo sin dirección en específico.

Comencé a llorar fuertemente, nunca me habían pegado y menos mi hermana, y no solo me había echo daño en la mejilla, sino adentro, caminé mas y llegué a un bosque, cuando llevaba una media hora caminando, me caí encima de algo puntiagudo, causándome un gran herida en la pierna.

-¡¿Raquel?!-Oí que me llamaban, pero no era la voz de Animore... era la de...

-¿Nick?-Pregunté confundida.

-¿Estás herida?-Se arrodilló a mi lado para revisar mi pierna.

-Estoy bien, pero si tú haces algo, lo que estará herido será mi dignidad, así que adiós.- Me intenté levantar e ir, pero volví a caer, siempre había sido propensa a los accidentes.

-Espera.-Me cargó como princesa; bueno, de hecho LO SOY.-Te llevaré a casa...

-No, puedo ir sola, enserio, ¡seré amable, buena, todo eso pero no me lleves ahí!-Supliqué.-Por favor...Nick.-Puse la mejor cara de 'por favor no me lleves con ellos' que pude.

-Lo siento pero sino la podrían asesinar, princesa.-Me gustaba como sonaba esa palabra en su boca... princesa... me hacía sentir que no importaba si tendría que serlo el resto de mis días... espera... ¡¿Qué estoy diciendo?!

-Seguro que exagera, a ver.-Saqué mi billetera con unos cuantos billetes de 1000 y puse 10 o 15 en su mano.- ¿Ya me puedo ir?

Tomó mi billetera los volvió a colocar en ella, después me la devolvió.-NO.

-¿Por qué no aceptas? Oh, vamos no digas que te importo, me odias, mira, tú sólo ve, di que me han comido los lobos, cuida de mi hermana y yo me iré feliz a Beverly Hills o Manhattan.

-Quizá tú no me importes mucho, pero tu hermana si, ella esta muy triste y preocupada desde que saliste corriendo y no voy a decirle tal cosa.-Me reprobó con la mirada.

-Pff lo superara bajando la mirada.

-¡Puedes dejar de pensar sólo en ti!-Me gritó al punto que sentí miedo ya que seguía en sus brazos mientras me conducía de regreso.

-No me juzgues, no me conoces.-Contesté mirando mis manos.

-Entonces hazme cambiar de opinión.-Me sentó en un tronco.-Dime, ¿Por qué eres una perra materialista?

-Aparte del dinero y mi hermana no tengo nada más, así que aprovecho lo que tengo.-Bajé la mirada.-Además de que sin material, es difícil que te acepten.

-¿Enserio? Pues creo que si sigues así te quedarás sin hermana.-Rió vigorosamente.

-¿Enserio?-Me quedé mirándolo, ¿Tanto me odiaba?, Pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos, pero no era un berrinche, eran de verdad y por eso las traté de ocultar y sacar.

-¿No crees que algún día se cansara de tener que estar remediando tus estupideces?-Me miró a los ojos.

-Me han enseñado a ser así, no se ser diferente, pero tranquilo, volveré, sonreiré y haré como si no pasara nada, como si estuviera todo bien, como siempre.- Me puse en pie para caminar, pero volví a caer, la pierna me dolía mucho.

-¿Crees que sonriendo arreglas todo?-Me cargó de nuevo.-No importa cuanto sonrías yo no te perdonaría si fuera tu hermana...

-Fingiré que lo siento, y me portaré bien, aunque no lo creas, sé...-Me quedé un momento en silencio.-Perdón...

-¿Qué?-Me preguntó interesado...

-Perdón...-Repetí, un poco mas fuerte.

-¿Por?-Preguntó confundido.

-Me porté mal contigo, ¡Pero lo de las uñas era con buena intención! -Levanté la mirada hacía sus ojos, pero rápidamente los volví a bajar, eran...bonitos

Él rió alegremente.-Parece que sólo eres mala por fuera.-Besó mi frente.

Enrojecí completamente, no sé por qué.

-Entonces... ¿ya no me odias?

-Te disculpaste sinceramente y eres muy linda...no podría.-Sonrío amistosamente.

-¿Sólo por eso? Eres diferente de la gente que conozco.-Le sonreí de vuelta y aun sentía la palabra 'linda' en mi mente, resonar...y me gustaba, que me considerara linda.

-¿Diferente bueno o diferente malo?-Sonrío.

-Diferente.-Pensé falsamente.-Bueno.-Y no sé por qué, le abracé, fue impulsivo.

-Puedo vivir con eso.-Rió alegremente.

***Animore POV***

-¡¿Y si se la comió un cocodrilo?! ¡¿Y si se cayó en una fosa?!-Dije histéricamente caminado frente al chico.

-No hay cocodrilos, ni fosas por aquí, aparte de que Nick ha ido a buscarla, volverán enseguida, tranquilícese.-Me dijo el chico llamado Joe.

-¡¿Qué me tranquilice?! ¡Mi hermana pequeña esta por ahí y no conoce de su gran torpeza y de su siempre mala suerte!-Grité nuevamente

-Será una buena reina... se preocupa por las personas.-Rió un poco.

-Si me vuelves a hablar de 'usted' te despido... soy Animore, no una señora.-Dije aun preocupada.

-Vale...Animore.-Rió más.

-¿Te estas burlando de mi nombre?-Lo maté con la mirada.

-No...Pero no es muy común, ¿de qué viene? Si se puede saber.-Me miró curiosamente.

-Pues... quería ser más original así que me lo cambié, apuesto que nunca haz conocido otra Animore en tu vida.-Le guiñé el ojo, ¿Qué hacía? Parecía Raquel cuando coquetea...

-Pues no ¿Cuál era tu antiguo nombre? -Dijo acercándose a mi, me temblaban las piernas y no sabia el por qué.

-Trata de descubrirlo.-Sonreí tratando de imitar a Raquel, supongo que fracasando.

-Mmm... Eromina.-Dije sonriendo y acercándose más- ¿O me lo dirás tu?

-R-Romina...-Me enrojecí.-La 'e' es porque así debería estar escrito...

-Lindo nombre.-Sonrió y de golpe se apartó un poco... ¿Qué?

-¿Q-Qué sucede?-Pregunté confundida.

-Nada, nada.-Sonrió de nuevo.

-Yo te confesé mi nombre...-Me acerqué más.- Tú debes decirme...

-¿Qué quieres saber? -Dijo intrigado.

-¿Por qué retrocediste?-¿Qué me sucede? ¿Cómo se lo pude preguntar? ¡Nunca se tiene cinta adhesiva cuando se necesita!...

-Soy tu guardaespaldas, debo protegerte, pero no acercarme demasiado.-Se volvió serio de golpe.

-¿C-Cómo?-Pregunté MUY confundida.

-Soy tu guardaespaldas, no debo estar tan cerca…

-¿Cuánto para ti es... cerca?-Me acerqué lentamente, como temiendo que me rechazase.

Se acercó un poco mas, a pocos centímetros de mis labios.-Así.-Y se volvió a separar de nuevo.

-¿Entonces... qué pasa?-No entendía nada... era todo como ir en montaña rusa... se acercaba y no podría ser más feliz, pero se alejaba y casi quería cortarme las venas, ¿es esto lo que Raquel siente con cada uno de sus pretendientes?

-Nada, ni pasara.-Dijo serio.

-¿Y si quiero que pase?-Chillé como solía hacer mi hermana, si ella podía conseguir las cosas así no tiene nada de malo intentarlo yo también.

-No chilles, a veces hay cosas que no se pueden conseguir.-Respondió seriamente.

-¡Pero yo te quiero a ti!-Grité como si él estuviera sordo y no entendía de donde saqué el valor para decirlo en voz alta.

-Lo siento, no puede ser así.-Estaba comenzando a cansarme de eso.

-¡Dime que tú sinceramente no me quieres a mi!-Chillé peor que Raquel.

-¡No te quiero! -Dijo con valor y seguridad, como si fuera verdad.

Mi corazón se destruyó, ¿cómo era posible en tan poco tiempo de conocernos?

-¡Animore!-Sonó la voz de Raquel llegando en brazos de Nick.

***Raquel POV***

Grité su nombre y cuando se giró lloraba, ¿Qué le pasaba? Me bajé de los brazos de Nick y corrí, caí una vez pero llegué a su lado.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Pregunté mientras la abrazaba.

-Nada... no pasa... absolutamente nada.-Se fue corriendo dentro de la casa.

Miré al guardaespaldas -¿Qué le has echo? -Le dije.

-Nada.-Volteó el rostro.

-No me lo creo, ¿Qué le has dicho?-Pregunté curiosa.

-Nada... me hizo una pregunta y se la contesté...-Dijo serio.

-¿Qué pregunta? ¿Qué respuesta? -Dije igual de seria, yo también podía jugar a ese juego.

-Me preguntó si la quería... y le dije... que no...-Lo dijo como si no lo sintiera realmente.

-¿QUÉ? ¿¡Cómo le has podido decir eso?! ¡Insensible! ¡Mentiroso!-Le acusé, estaba claro que era mentira.

-No mentía.-Me miró serio.

-O vamos, no mientas, esta mal.-Le miré seria otra vez.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué quiero a tu hermana? ¡Pues no puedo!-Gritó como si lo lastimaran sus palabras.

-Lo acabas de decir, ves, no es tan difícil, ¿Y por qué no puedes? -Ahora estaba confundida.

-Ella es una princesa y yo su guardaespaldas... simplemente no puede ser...-Volteó la mirada avergonzado.

-¿Por qué? ¡En las películas siempre pasa! ¿Es que no ven películas románticas?-Pregunté, quizá la gente normal no tenía para ver películas...

-No es correcto.-Desvió la mirada como avergonzado de lo que sentía.

-Si que lo es, y bonito, sería una perfecta película de amor, ve con ella.-Respondí, iban a ser muy lindos, y romántica, como yo era, eso me encantaba.

-No.-Me respondió serio.-No es correcta tal cercanía entre guardaespaldas y princesas.

-¿De dónde lo estás narrando? ¡No me digas!, 'Manual de guardaespaldas aburridos Capitulo 1-435'.-Rodé los ojos.

-Simplemente no puede ser, yo debo protegerla, pero no debo estar con ella.-Contestó igual de serio.

-Si todos fueran como tú no habría películas románticas que ver, ¡se valiente!-Debía serlo, era mi hermana la que estaba en juego.

-N-No puedo... después de lo que le dije...-Bajó la mirada.

-Pues pídele perdón y ya, yo le pedí perdón a Nick, no es tan difícil como parece, enserio.-No lo dije ni con gota de ironía, pero le noté sonriendo detrás de mí.

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto que vaya a hablar con ella?-Me miró extrañado.

-Por que es la primera vez que se enamora y es mi hermana, haríais muy buena pareja y soy una romántica.-Sonreí

-De acuerdo... lo intentaré... pero no he cambiado mi opinión acerca de que no debe ser más que una amistad...-Suspiró.

-Pues cámbiala, valdrá la pena.-'Espero', pensé para mis adentros

-No.-Afirmó mientras se dirigía a la casa.

***Animore POV***

¿Por qué no puedo parar de llorar? ¡Lo conozco de menos de 3 horas! Soy tan patética Dios...

-Hola.-Reconocí su voz mientras golpeaba la puerta y entraba, sequé mis lágrimas, o al menos lo intenté.

-Lárgate.-Sollocé secando mis lágrimas.

-Lo haría, pero Raquel me mataría.-Sonrío y se sentó a mi lado en la cama.

-¿Qué quieres?-Pregunté desviando la mirada para que no viera mis ojos rojos de tantas lágrimas derramadas.

-Hablar contigo.-Respondió

-Ya hablaste... vete...-Me puse de pie.

-Sabes a que me refiero.-Acarició mi mejilla.-Lo siento…

-¿Sientes no quererme?-Me confundí.

-Si que te quiero, pero no deberíamos estar juntos, tan sólo soy un guardaespaldas y tú...-Me miró-.Tú eres casi una reina.

-Eso no importa...-Me perdí en sus ojos.

-Si que importa, tú, yo, somos de diferentes mundos y yo debo protegerte, no enamórame de ti, la vida no es una película, aunque tu hermana no opine lo mismo.-Su mano continuaba en mi mejilla y a mí no me importaba, me gustaba…

-Pero... nos enamoramos... no importa si no debió pasar, pasó...-Lloré, simplemente no pude evitarlo.

-Pero no debería ser así, no en tan poco tiempo.-Seguía acercándose a mí, sentía su aliento dulce, a escasos centímetros de mi boca.

-¿Qué importa?-Traté de contener las lágrimas.- ¿Importaría si fuesen 10 años y no 10 minutos?

-Supongo que no, pero las cosas no sé supone que son así, yo no tendría que desear estar besándote ahora mismo, por que no está bien.-Dijo serio.

-¿T-Tú... qué?-Esto era demasiado raro para mí, todas estas emociones eran desconocidas y simplemente no entendía que debía o no hacer.

-Yo no debería hacer esto.-Acto seguido, sus labios se encontraban encima de los míos dándome un dulce y tierno beso.

Me separé para mirarlo a los ojos... no podía creer que mi primer beso con él era quizá el ultimo...

-No, no, no… yo no debía, yo no puedo, no debía, no puedo.-Se separó de mí y se fue corriendo, cuando cerró la puerta yo ya estaba llorando.

***Raquel POV***

-Enserio que sólo eres mala por fuera.-Rió Nick.

-Gracias, oye... ¿Te puedo hacer un favorcito?-Le dije mirando sus perfectos, no, no, no son perfectos, Raquel perfectos no, ojos café.

-Eso depende.-Me sonrío... ¿Sabían que su boca formaba un perfecto corazón cuando sonreía?... ¡NO! ¿¡Qué estoy diciendo!?

-Te puedo hacer unas capas de brillo, enserio te irían bien, no te ofendas, pero necesitas manicura.-Sonreí a respuesta, ¿Había dicho que su sonrisa podía iluminar la ciudad? ¡NO! ¡No lo puede hacer, no!

-De acuerdo... pero nada gay por favor.-Rió un poco.

Entonces Joe salió corriendo con cara 'vi un fantasma'.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Cuéntame!-Le dije

-¡NADA! ¡No debió pasar! no, necesito pensar...-Se fue medio corriendo hasta el bosque

-¡Joe!-Gritó mi hermana corriendo detrás de él.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Pregunté.

-¡NADA!-Contestó y se perdió en el bosque.

-¿Soy yo o hoy no pasa NADA con nadie?-Dijo Nick confuso.

-Si que pasa, Joe la ha besado, él ha huido por que es su guardaespaldas y ella le persigue.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Me miró extrañadísimo.

-¿Es que nadie ve películas? ¿Sólo yo?

-Pues... no de ese tipo.-Rió un poco.- ¿Deberíamos ir a ver como están?

-No creo, mi hermana me matará y con razón, dejémosles solos, o sino no se casaran en el final.-Reí a modo de respuesta.

-¿Por qué no eres así siempre?-Me sonrío ampliamente.

-Contigo es mas fácil.-Sonreí.

-¿Y cuándo me conociste?-Rió a carcajadas.

-Oye, fue tu culpa, la limusina no era rosa.-Reí con él, todo era mejor con él... ¡NO!

-¿Sabes que fue lo primero que pensé de ti?-Se me acercó sonriendo.

-¿Qué era idiota?

Se carcajeó un momento pero luego logró tomar suficiente aire para hablar.-Pensé que eras muy linda...-Sonrió formando ese perfecto corazón.-Claro, hasta que abriste la boca.

-¿Sigues pensando que soy linda? yo... ¿O alguien gustaba de alguien?

-Sólo cuando no eres una arpía malvada.-Sonrió acariciando mi mejilla.

intentare no ser una arpía malvada... ¡tan sólo una arpía!-Reí, Vaya vaya, el guardaespaldas serio gustaba de la niñata malcriada. Esto iba a ser MUY divertido.

-Sería bueno.-Besó mi mejilla.

-Claro que si.-Besé las comisuras de sus labios y sonreí a mirar su reacción.

Me miró con los ojos súper abiertos, antes de que sus mejillas se colorearan de un tono rojizo.

Lo que dije, divertido, demasiado…

-¿Sabes que fue lo primero que pensé yo?-Sonreí.

-¿Q-Qué?-Tartamudeó.

-Que tenías el mejor cabello del mundo.-Se lo despeiné mientras le sacaba la lengua.

-Gracias.-Me besó.

¿Qué es esto?... Es.... diferente a como me han besado...

-Completamente inesperado.-Sonreí tranquilamente, aunque por dentro mí estomago me diese una sensación extraña, si eran mariposas, debía matarlas.

-¿Inesperado mal... o inesperado bien?-Me sonrío con las mejillas rojizas.

-Mmmm no sé, ayúdame a decidir.-Era mono cuando se sonrojaba, ¡NO! Raquel Penélope Langemiere NUNCA se enamoraba, ¡ella era una niña caprichosa, no una enamoradiza!

-Cuantas veces quieras.-Me besó nuevamente.

Este chico tenía... algo especial... en su forma de besar... de hablar... ¡NO! ¡NO! lo único especial en él es lo POBRE que es...

-Mmm… suficiente, inesperado mal, pero sólo para verte de nuevo en Setiembre.-Sonreí, al menos mientras estuviera en este pueblucho asqueroso tendría con que entretenerme.

-¿Q-Qué?-Preguntó confundido.

-Nada, inesperado bien.-Sonreí, ¿Por qué sonreía tanto? No era propio en mí, debía ser alergia a lo pobre…

-Eres... una malcriada.-Me gruñó antes de darme la espalda e irse caminando.- No debí creerte... seguro todo ese cuento de 'estoy sola' también era mentira...

-¿Perdona? ¿Cuándo ha sido la ultima vez que viste a tu madre o tu padre?-Yo era muchas cosas, pero no mentirosa.

-¿Perdona? ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que no utilizaste a alguien?-Me volteó a mirar.

-No has respondido a mi pregunta.-Dije seria.

-Ni tú la mía.-Se cruzó de brazos.

-Pregunté antes.-Crucé yo también los brazos.

-No siempre puedes tener lo que quieres.-Rodó los ojos.

-¿Sabes lo que quería yo cuando era pequeña?

-¿Un pony? ¿Una Barbie de diamantes?-Rodó los ojos con indiferencia.

-Una familia, ¿Sabes lo que conseguí? Mi madre muerta ¿Sabes lo que quise después?-Dije dolida.

-¿Qué?-Dijo un poco más comprensivo.

-Que mi padre y yo nos uniéramos ¿Sabes lo que conseguí?-Contesté seria.

-¿¡Un padre indiferente!? ¡SUPERALO! ¡¿Ves a la gente de esta calle, INCLUYENDOME?! ¡Jamás conocimos a nuestros padres!

-Sigue doliendo, ¿o a ti no te duele?-Pregunté tristemente.

-¡Claro!-Se me acercó.- Pero tú tuviste la suerte que tienes... nosotros no... Y aun así no tratamos a las personas como burros de carga.-Levantó mi barbilla con su mano delicadamente.-Yo te creo Raquel, creo que eres linda y buena, pero no basta, tienes que probármelo.-Me besó.- O sino, no tendrá caso que siga besándote sin que me ames...

-¿Tu me amas?-Una cosa era gustar y otra muy diferente amar...

Entonces se dio la vuelta.- Hasta mañana...-Y se fue a su auto.

-No, no te vayas.-Tomé su mano.

-Buenas noches princesa...-Besó mis labios y se fue...

¿Por qué no quería contestarme?...

-¿Por que no me contestas?-Dije, demasiado tarde se había ido y tenía dolor de barriga, pero era agradable y un nudo en la garganta, desagradable...

***Animore POV***

-¡Vuelve aquí!-Supliqué.- ¡Por favor no me dejes hablando sola!

-No puede ser, no debí, no está bien...-Llevaba así demasiado tiempo.

-¡¿Entonces si pudieras regresar el tiempo, no me habrías besado?!-Grité.

-¡Eso es lo peor! ¿¡Que no lo haría!?-Se paró y volteó para mirarme.

-¡¿Por qué no puedes simplemente admitir que me quieres como yo a ti?!-Grité llorando.- ¡¿Te dices mi guardaespaldas y no defiendes mi corazón?!

-¡Por que no puedo! Eres casi una reina, no puedes estar con un simple guardaespaldas.-Sonrió triste.

-Entonces dejaré mi título.-Dije seria.-Raquel es perfectamente capaz de gobernar...

-¿Estás loca? Si no es capaz de cuidarse sola, va a gobernar... No, no, no debes renunciar, no por culpa mía.-Parecía triste.

-Entonces no me dejes...-Me acerqué a él.- Simplemente no podría... prefiero mil veces dejar mi trono y estar contigo que gobernar vacía...-No podía dejar de llorar, y en mi cabeza lo que extrañaría más, no serían mis riquezas... sería él..

-No te merezco.-Acarició mi mejilla.

-No digas eso...-Lloré... diablos... de verdad soy patética...- Por favor... no veas de donde venimos... sino hasta donde podemos llegar...-Rogué sollozando.

-Te pareces a tu hermana como un huevo a una castaña.-Sonrió y me besó, sus labios eran suaves y calidos, acariciando los míos.

-¿Esto significa que....?-Tenía pánico que me contestara lo que menos deseaba.

-Que deberíamos intentarlo, si tú quieres, si no bueno...-Bajó la mirada y daba círculos con los pies.

-¿Cómo te suena 'Rey'?-Sonreí tanto como pude.-Deberías acostumbrarte a que te llamen así.

-Raro, debería ser un secreto, al menos de momento.-Dijo serio, me dio un beso en la , es muy tarde, mañana nos vemos reina.-Sonrió y se fue a por donde vinimos.

-¿Y si muero de camino a casa?-Lo seguí corriendo.- No, no me siento segura; ¿Me llevas?-Sonreí ampliamente.

-Sólo por ó.

Extendió su mano a modo que yo pudiera tomársela y yo la entrelacé con la suya inmediatamente.

-Te amo...-Articulé nerviosa de su respuesta o reacción.

-Yo también, demasiado.-Dijo antes de besarme otra vez.

Recargué la cabeza sobre su pecho mientras el seguía sujetando mi mano y caminábamos hacía mi casa temporal… supongo que si cambió de opinión sobre no estar conmigo… es que sinceramente le importo, cosa que me hizo sonrojar al pensarlo.

***Raquel POV***

Estaba buscando algo para desayunar, pero no había nada sólo cajas y cajas de unas bolas raras de chocolate, de pronto sonó el timbre.

-¿Princesa?-Sonrío Nick al entrar.- ¿Cómo estuvo tu noche? ¿Dónde esta Animore?

-¡Nick!-Le abracé fuerte, le echaba de menos.

-Entonces la primera noche estuvo bien.-Rió mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos.

-Incomoda, creo que el colchón no era de plumas y Animore se fue a pasear, Joe dijo que la fue a proteger, pero no me lo trago.-Reí, antes de hundir mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Bueno.-Recargó su cabeza sobre la mía.- ¿Tienes hambre?

, no hay nada para desayunar, intenté hacer tortitas, pero salieron negras y me quemé.-Dije mostrándole la mano, donde me había salpicado algo caliente.

-Ah...-Besó mi mano.- ¿Mejor?

-Si.-Sonreí, noté dolor en la barriga, agradable.

-¿Y todo el cereal?-Preguntó confundido.

-Cere... ¿Qué?-Pregunté extrañada

-¿No sabes que es cereal?-Rió a carcajadas.

-Pfff... Claro, bromeaba.- ¿Que maldita era eso?

-Esto.-Sacó una de las cajas de las estanterías.-es cereal.

-Ya lo sabia.-Le saqué la lengua, tomé un plato llano y un tenedor, y puse unas bolitas de chocolate, comencé a comer, era seco, Nick me miraba sorprendido y comenzó a estallar en carcajadas, muy altas.

-Claro que sabes.-Carcajeó.

-Emm ¿No quieres otra cosa?, no me gusta el cereal.-Busqué algo, no había nada, ¡aja! ¡Algo en un vaso de unicel! ¿'Sopa instantánea'? ¿Qué puñetas era eso?

-Es sopa, como la refinada que tú comes pero mas SENCILLA.-Rió a carcajadas.- Sólo debes ponerle agua para que se cocine.

-¡También lo sabía!-Sonreí falsamente.- ¿Y dónde está el agua?

-Por allá.-Señaló una cosa extraña mientras reía.-Por si no lo sabes, es un grifo.

-¿Te divierte mi ignorancia?-Me hice la enfurruñada.

-Poco.-Cubrió su boca notando que aun reía.

-Me gustaría verte en mi situación.-Puse agua en la 'sopa', cuando se llenó tomé un poco, sabia asqueroso, Nick reía.

-Tienes que ponerle en el microondas.-Dijo entre carcajadas.

-Oh, ah, claro microondas, ¿Quién no sabe que es un microondas? esteeee.-Dije recorriendo la sala, en busca del 'microondas'.

-Ese de allá.-Señaló riendo un extraño aparatejo con forma de cadrado extraño.Vale, no tenía ni idea de cómo se usaba y no tenía ganas de ponerme en ridículo, todavía más.

-¿Sabes qué? Da igual, a ver, realmente...¿Quién necesita desayunar? Psé nadie.-Sonreí.

-¿Quieres que la prepare?-Me sonrió ampliamente.

-Si, por favor.-Le di el actualmente no lo parezca, no soy estupida.-Dije sin reir, no quería que lo pensara.

-Claro.-Puso el bote dentro de la 'microondas' y tras presionar unos botones, que hicieron un ruidito metalico por el cual di un gritito, no me los esperaba ¿ok?, la cosa prendió y una luz naranja se encendió, entonces el bote empezó a dar vueltas dentro del 'microondas'

-¿Y esto que hace? ¿lo convierte en algo rico?.-Me habia quedado embobada mirando el bote rodar y rodar...

-Lo calienta.-Rió acariciando mi mejilla.

-Pues sabrá asqueroso y me quemará la lengua.-Noté que mis mejillas se ruborizaban al paso de su mano, esto no era propio de Raquel Penélope Langemiere.

-No lo creas...-Rió, entonces el 'microondas' soltó un chillido y la lucesita se apago.- Esta lista, pruevala.

Sacó el bote y me lo exendió, este humeaba y se veía realmente bien.

Igualmente tomé la cuchara dentro de mi boca con miedo, estaba caliente, pero sabía bien.-Está...rico.-Dije aun con recelo.

-¿Lo ves? La vida de 'pobres' no es tan mala.-Besó mi mejilla.

-Bueno..yo...emmm...no quería, ósea, no me referia...-Intentaba justificarme, pero era difícil.

-Nada..-Sonrío.- Sabes que tengo razón.

-Lo siento.-Bajé la mirada.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por darte cuenta que no necesita valer 500,000$ para que sea bueno?-Me besó, sus labios eran tan suaves como el terciopelo que rozaban con dulzura los míos.- Eso es un avance.

-¿Sabes lo que me da rabia de ti?-Dije mirandolo enfurruñada

-¿Qué?-Preguntó confuso.

-¡Que eres demasiado bueno! Me haces sentir, ¿Cómo se llama?...Mala consiencia, ¡Cosa que no me ha pasado jamás! ¡Never! ¡Se más malo!-Reí.

Él se carcajeó.- Es que te... te... QUIERO.-Se sonrojó.

Me quedé sorprendida, pero aun más me lo quedé mi respuesta-.Y yo.-Y le abracé de nuevo, fuerte, como si quisiera evitar que se fuera.

Pasamos un rato asi, no sé cuanto.- ¿Hay algo para beber?-Busqué con la mirada algo de bebidas.

-¿Agua o soda?-Sonrío ampliamente.

-Me refería a bebidas.-Resalté la palabra 'bebidas', a ver si lo captaba…

-¿Alcohol?-Me miró extrañado.

-Pues claro, esperaba que lo dijeras ¿Dónde está el vodka? ¿O tequila?-Sonreí, ¡Lo habia captado!

-¿El QUÉ?-Preguntó confundido.

-Vodka o tequila, el whisky tambien esta bien, pero prefiero vodka.-¿Qué pasaba?

-Em... no sé que sea...-Se sonrojó, ¡JA! porfin se cambia de papeles.

-Mmm...¿Acostumbras a beber? –Pregunté.

-Por supuesto que no...-Me miró serio.-No está bien, eso mata.

Rodé los ojos.-Entonces si te tomas una copa, un poco tal, por la noche acabas en cualquier sitio menos en tu casa, y no mata, yo bebo 3 o 4 al día y soy sana como un roble.-Sonreí.

-Morirás muy joven.-Rodó los ojos.- ¡Claro que mata! ¿Tienes idea de lo que hace con tu hígado?

-Exagerado, me arriesgare, ¿Hay por aquí?-Inspeccioné la cocina en busca de algo.

-No, y no te voy a traer, eres menor de edad.-Me miró serio.

-¿Qué? Por favor-Supliqué y puse cara de niña buena.- ¿Por mí?

-Por ti es por lo que no lo hago.-Acarició mi mejilla.

-Nick...eres un sobre protector y para que sepas, soy de las que bebe menos de mis amigas.-Saqué la lengua como una niña pequeña enfadada, pensando en mis 'amigas'… no debe extrañarme esas víboras…

-Pues serás la que más viva.-Besó mi mejilla.-Además, ¿Cómo quieres que no sea sobre protector? por eso me pagan.

-Pues me matarás con el monologo.-Rodé los ojos.-Eres el guardaespaldas menos eficiente que he tenido.-Reí.

-Tú eres la persona más difícil con la que tuve que tratar... pero... también la más bella...-Sonrió dulcemente.

-Eso se lo dirás a todas.-Reí, era una frase con doble sentido, a ver con cuantas había salido.

-Eres la primera a la que se lo digo.-Se sonrojó.

Reí.-Vamos no me enfadaré, ¿Con cuantas?-Sonreí.

-Ya te lo dije... nadie...-Volteó la mirada.

-Oh, ¿Enserio? ¿Nadie? Eres lindo, no lo entiendo…-Tomé su mano, sentí una alegría demasiado fuerte de ser la primera.

-No sé... quizá soy demasiado tímido...-Miró directo a mis ojos.

-Entonces no te pareces a mí.-Reí.-Pero es lindo ser la primera.-Me sonrojé.

-¿Y tú? ¿Cuántos?-Preguntó.

-Emm, pensaras mal de mí.-Bajé la mirada, pensaría que soy una fresca, una fácil.

-Vamos, dime.-Sonrío alegremente.

-Prométeme no enfadarte ni pensar que soy una pu...fresca o fácil.-Me puse seria.

-Lo prometo.-Contestó con una sonrisa.

-Más de los que puedes contar con los dedos de las manos y los pies.-Cerré los ojos y lo dije rápido, al poco abrí un ojo temiendo su reacción.

-Wow...-Dijo impresionado.-Bueno... eres una princesa es de esperarse...

-No te creas, mi hermana con nadie, así que si Joe le hace algo le quito todos los puntos del carnet de padre.-Dije sonriendo de una forma aterradora.

-¿Ellos fueron al parque?-Preguntó confundido.

-De paseo, Joe a 'protegerla', ayer cuando se fueron hablaron, él dijo que sentía que no era suficiente para ella, ella le convenció de lo contrario, se reconciliaron y quieren mantenerlo en secreto, idea de Joe.-Rodé los ojos.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?-Se quedó impactado con mis palabras.

-Soy extremadamente observadora, y muy romántica, por tanto veo muchas películas, así que…-Sonreí.

-Oh... pero... ¿Crees qué sea correcto? ¿Y si pasa algo?...-Dijo preocupado

-Tu estas conmigo, ¿Te parece correcto? ¿Tienes miedo de que pase algo?-

-Tú eres princesa... Animore es la futura gobernante del reino... tú eres libre de quererme... ella no tiene esa libertad...-Me miró a los ojos.

-Tiene 18 años y es mi hermana, tiene todas las libertades, además le quiere.-Le miré a los ojos y una idea cruzó por mi mente.- Juguemos a un juego.-Dije divertida.

-¿Qué tipo de juego?-Me miró aterrado.

-No tengas miedo, es el juego de las 10 preguntas, ¿Que pensabas?-Fruncí el seño.

-Nada nada…de acuerdo...-Me sonrío.

-.A ver las normas son que es obligatorio contestar y decir la verdad, una pregunta tú y otra yo.-A respuesta le di otra sonrisa.

-De acuerdo.-Se sentó en el enorme sofá.

-¡Comienzo! ¿Color favorito?-Me senté a su lado.

-Azul... em... ¿Comida favorita?

-Pizza, mmm... ¿Programa favorito?-Reí, me apostaba lo que quisiera que no se lo esperaba.

-Lost... también algunos de ESPN... em... ¿Pasatiempos?

-Manicura y pedicura, ver películas románticas, por si no sabías.-Reí.-mmm... ¿Dato curioso?

-Em... tengo diabetes...-Volteó la mirada.

-Ya lo sabia.-Dije seria

-¿Cómo?-Preguntó confundido.

-Primero la cadenita.-Sacó la cadenita con la placa de identificación de debajo de su camiseta.-Y cuando me rompiste el móvil te vi los pinchazos.-Señalé su brazo.-y me extrañaría muchísimo que te drogaras, como ya te dije, soy muy observadora.

-Si que lo eres... entonces ¿por qué jugamos esto?-Rió un poco.

-Para que me conozcas tú y para conocer cosas que aun no sepa, el color me lo imaginaba, pero las series no.-Sonreí.-Te toca preguntar.

-¿Te gusta cantar?-Preguntó.

-Si y no lo hago mal y toco la guitarra, el piano y la batería.-Reí.

-Yo también canto.-Sonrió ampliamente.

-Canta-Sonreí

-No puedo...-Me miró a los ojos.

-¿Por que? ¡Y no cuenta como pregunta!-Le dediqué una sonrisa dulce, no era mi costumbre sonreír tanto.

-Porque los necesito para otra cosa.-Entonces me besó, con el suave toque de una pluma y todo eso que no sabía que era revolviendo mi estomago.

Obviamente le devolví el beso, cuando acabo dije.-Ya puedes cantar-Reí.

-_You don't know what it's like to feel so low_…And _every time you smile or laugh you glow..._ _you don't even know...no, no._..-Me besó nuevamente.-_You don't even know._

-Lindísimo, ¿para la diabetes?-Dije seria con una sonrisa.

-Si, la escribí cuando tenía una bajada...-Sonrió un poco forzado.

-No quieres hablar de eso, lo siento.-Bajé la mirada

-Tranquila, es algo con lo que viviré toda mi vida... la verdad no me impide casi nada.-Sonrió aun más.

-Me alegro.-Sonreí.-Adivina un dato curioso sobre mí.-Dije mirándole

-¿Eres buena en el fondo?-Me guiñó un ojo.

-También, pero no es eso.-Saqué un objeto de mi bolsillo de los pantalones asquerosos del horrible armario que me habían dado.-Soy asmática.-Le mostré mi inhalador rosa.

-¿Enserio?-Examinó el inhalador con incrustaciones de diamantes cuidadosamente.

-No, lo llevo por que es tope glamoroso, ¡pues claro!-Reí.

-Oh... no lo sabía…-Acarició mi mejilla.

-No pasa nada, tan sólo cuando estoy muy nerviosa, corro o pierdo el aliento, lo cual pasa bastante pues yo y el deporte no somos buenos amigos.-Carcajeé, mi madre, cuando estaba viva, me llamaba su patito, porque era bastante patosa…siempre me avergoncé de eso.

-Yo debo consumir una dieta balanceada entre otras cosas...-Sonrío sin ganas.-Parece que ambos estamos algo rotos...

-Pues prefiero lo mío, soy adicta al chocolate.-Sonreí igual.-Pero no pasa nada, mientras tenga un inhalador cerca.-Reí.

-¿Sabes? Yo creo que tu serías una muy buena reina.-Dijo riendo un poco.- Aun tienes 15, pero eres muy buena persona... por dentro.-Rió aun más.

-¡NO!-Chillé a más no poder y comencé a respirar compulsivamente por el inhalador.

-¿No quieres ser reina?-Preguntó confundido.

-No, no, no, demasiada responsabilidad, mucha gente a quien cuidar, muy joven, vida por delante.-Seguía respirando por el inhalador.

-Oh, ya veo... entonces es una suerte que tengas a Animore... ¿A ella le importa todo eso?

-No lo sé, pero ella es demasiado joven y estoy preocupada por ella, papá tiene cáncer y le queda poco, no nos lo ha dicho, pero soy muy observadora.-Sonreí triste.-No se lo digas ella no lo sabe, y quien sabe, quizá me equivoco...por primera vez.-Respiré un poco más por el inhalador y lo guardé.-ya está, tranquilidad.

-Si lo tiene...-Susurró.-Es por eso que están aquí... a tu padre no le queda demasiado, Raquel... no quisiera ser yo el que te lo dice... pero tienes razón... a Animore no le falta mucho para subir el trono...

-Lo sé, pero espero que sea lo suficientemente inteligente para renunciar, no quiero ver como desperdicia su vida.-Cerré los ojos.- ¿Sabes cuánto le queda?

-Poco...-Fue lo único que pudo susurrar.

-Desearía ser más estúpida y no haberme enterado.-Una lágrima saltó de mis ojos, me la quité con el dedo, debía ser fuerte.

-Ven.-Me abrazó fuertemente.-Tranquila... yo te protegeré...

-Prefiero que Animore no suba al trono.-Le devolví el abrazo.-Te quiero.-Sonreí triste.

-Yo también.-Besó mi frente.

***Animore POV***

Estaba tan roja que no sabía si le llegaría sangre a otra parte de mi cuerpo que no fuesen mis mejillas...él tomaba mi mano mientras caminábamos por el parque y yo simplemente no podía ser mas feliz, nunca lo había sido...

-¿Te pasa algo? estás muy roja… ¿Demasiado sol?-Me miraba preocupado.

-No...-Reí un poco.- Estoy bien... simplemente que... bueno... yo nunca he... salido con alguien.-La patética historia de Animore, la princesa perdedora de 18 que jamás había tenido una cita, revise su cartelera de cine.

-¿Enserio? Te llevarás bien con Nick.-Rió un poco.-Yo con pocas, pero sin dudarlo tú eres la mejor de ellas.-Sonrío y me besó dulcemente, me sentía en una nube de algodón de azúcar de la que no quería bajar jamás.

-Me asusta tu respuesta... pero ¿Hasta cuando esconderemos esto?-Miré directo a sus ojos.

-No lo sé, pero si te importa mucho, lo decimos ahora si hace falta, eres demasiado para mí como para perderte.-Quitó un mechón de mi cara situándolo detrás de mi oreja delicadamente.

-¿Enserio?-Me quedé sorprendida.- ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?-Sonreí ampliamente.

-La almohada y el hecho que no quiero ocultar que te quiero.-Acarició mi mejilla.-Eres preciosa, reina.

-Tú siempre serás mi rey.-Lo abracé como si no quisiera dejarlo ir jamás.

-No me llames rey, me da miedo.-Rió y me devolvió el abrazo, mientras daba besos a mi cabeza.

-¿Por qué? ese es el nombre que adquieres cuando estás conmigo.-Sonreí.- ¿O planeas que esto no sea más de un momento... como una diversión?

-Jamás serás mi juguete, pero no te harás reina todavía ¿no?-Abrió los ojos visiblemente preocupado.

-No lo sé... mi padre últimamente me ha estado preparando como si mi coronación fuera al día siguiente...-Bajé la mirada.-Es un enorme peso... pero... bueno, soy la mayor, si no me tocaba a mí, le hubiese tocado a Raquel... ella es muy libre para este trabajo, no quiero que tenga que llevar este peso... que créeme, es muy difícil de cargar sola...

-Puedes renunciar y Raquel también, dinero tenéis suficiente, pero si no quieres, no estás sola.-Besó mis labios dulcemente, eran perfectos.-Ni Raquel creo.-Carcajeó ¿Qué pasaría allí? ¿Habría algo con 'ese guardaespaldas' como ella lo nombraba?

-No puedo... nací aquí y no es por dinero... todas las personas creen en mí, confían en mí, para que me asegure de que tengan lo mejor en su vida y que estén a salvo... es un sello, es una carga que tengo desde que nací...

-Te quiero.-Me dijo sonriendo tímidamente, sus mejillas estaban de un color rojo carmín.

-¿Siquiera escuchaste el discurso casi ganador de Nobel que acabo de decirte?-Reí.

-Pues si, y por eso te quiero, eres buena, generosa, responsable y puedo pasarme la mañana así, eres demasiado.-Me volvió a besar dulcemente, esta vez fue corto pero intenso.

-Odio que digas que soy demasiado para ti...-Me refugié en sus brazos.- Porque simplemente no es cierto... soy una persona igual que tú... que tuvo la mala suerte de no nacer en la misma situación de la persona que ama...

-¿Mala suerte? Quizá no nos hubiésemos conocido jamás de no ser por que eres princesa, yo me alegro mucho, espero que tu también.-Rió un poco, nervioso.

-Claro que si... antes pensaba que lo único por lo que estaba aquí era para crecer y gobernar... ahora... quizá allá más...-Sonreí tímidamente mirando a sus ojos.

-Si claro, cuidar de Raquel.-Rió.-Y estar conmigo, para siempre.-Entrelazó sus dedos con los míos, que temblaban y con la mano libre formaba círculos en mi mejilla.

-¿Para siempre?-Sonreí.- ¿Sabes que 'para siempre' es mucho tiempo?

-Si es contigo no, pero bueno, hasta que tu quieras que termine.-Sonrió como un niño pequeño con un caramelo.

-Yo no quiero que termine...-Sentí el calor de su mano que estaba entrelazada a la mía y como su dedo dejaba una línea de fuego por donde me tocaba la piel de mi mejilla.- Sólo... quiero que me prometas...-Bajé la mirada.-Que no me amas por mi dinero... o por mi linaje, por mi trono...

-Ojala nunca termine, y te prometo y juro que tu dinero no me importa, te amaría aunque fueses pobre y sin casa.-Acunó mis rostro entre sus manos, fuertes.

-¿Es una promesa?-Dije entre lágrimas; esa era la razón por la que nunca tuve novio... sólo me buscaban por dinero...

-Si, para y por siempre, y si quieres mi opinión, yo debería ser el que llevara el dinero a casa.-Carcajeó.-Nunca te utilizaría, jamás, preferiría morir a hacerte daño…-Me miró con esos hermosos ojos marrón claro.

-Pues créeme que si te casas conmigo... lo injusto será para ti... estar en esta posición no es nada fácil... cuesta de todo...

-Me da igual, si estoy contigo todo irá bien.-Me miró dulce un minuto y rompió a reír demasiado alto.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-Pregunté confundida.

-Que llevamos horas juntos y ya hablamos de matrimonio, la mayoría de los chicos andaría ya en Russia.-Siguió carcajeando, se veía lindo…

Reí con él, tenía razón, no éramos normales, no éramos una pareja normal, éramos una de telenovela, película como diría Raquel. Entonces rodeé su cuello con mis brazos.

-Te amo.-Sonreí tímidamente.

-Yo más.-Sonrió ampliamente.

Entonces oí el sonido de un flash a mis espaldas.

-¿Oíste eso?-Pregunté desorientada.

-Si, ha salido de ahí.-Se acercó al arbusto y abrió, un hombre con cámara de fotos nos miraba sonriendo desafiadamente, odiosos paparazzi.

-¡¿Qué cree que hace?!-Dije furiosa.

-Ahora mismo, irme a Hawai, comprar una casa y vivir allí, me acabas de dar la jubilación bonita.-Rió y salió corriendo, repito, odiosos paparazzi.

-¡Vuelva aquí!-Maldita sea... corrí tan rápido como me dieron las piernas tratando de atraparlo pero entonces tropecé con una piedra y caía al piso.- Au...-Me senté a observar el tobillo que seguramente me había torcido ya que me dolía en exceso.

-¡Animore! ¿Estás bien?-Examinó mi tobillo preocupado.-Vamos a casa.-Me cargó en brazos y me susurró.-Todo irá bien.-Mientras besaba mis labios.

-¡Bájame ahora mismo!-Grité fuertemente.- ¡Debo atraparlo!

-¡No! Te has doblado el tobillo y aunque lo pilles ¿Qué harás? lo único que conseguirás será que te haga mas fotos y más dinero para ese...hombre, vamos a casa a por hielo para tu tobillo.-Lo dijo en imperativo, así que me rendí, y crucé los brazos en modo de enfado.-No te enfades preciosa, lo hago por ti.-Dijo dándome un suave beso en la mejilla.

-Mi padre me matará.-Suspiré imaginando su cara de '¡Animore Melody! ¿¡Princesa!? ¡Más pareces una plebeya!'

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó confuso.

-Él es demasiado rígido comigo... no soy su hija... soy la futura reina... cuando lea 'Princesa escapa con su guardaespaldas, ¿quién dice que las películas no suceden?' no tengo idea de que hará...-Sequé la lágrima que insistía en resbalar por mi mejilla.

-Lo aceptara, eres su hija, tranquila, todo saldrá bien.-Sonrió dándome confianza, todo estaría bien.

-¿Cómo puedes tranquilizarme en estos momentos?-Sonreí.

-No lo sé.-Carcajeó.-Te quiero, ¿Te lo he dicho ya?-Besó mi frente.

-Te amo.-Busqué sus labios esperando que otro paparazzi no me interrumpiera esta vez...

***Raquel POV***

-¡Raquel!-Entró Nick corriendo.

-¿Quién era?-Pregunté sonriente.

-El del periódico… ¡Mira!-Me extendió el periódico.

-¡_Oh my God_!-Grité-¡Animore, Animore, Animore, Animore, Joe, Joe, Joe, Joe!-Entré en su habitación, perfecto, acababa de interrumpirles…

-¿Qué sucede?-Dijo ella molesta mientras Joe se ponía de pie, dejando ver la bolsa de hilo sobre el tobillo de Animore, como para ocultar el obvio hecho de que estaba besándola.

-Siento interrumpir.-Rodé los ojos.-Pero miren.-Dije extendiendo el periódico, con el gran titular '¿EL PROXIMO REY?', estúpidos paparazzi…

-¡¿Qué?!-Gritó ella en un chillido.

-Lee eso, Raquel.-Ordenó Joe entre molesto y sorprendido.

-¿Se habrá descubierto a el próximo rey? Se ha visto a Raquel, princesa de Marine River, con numerosos chicos, pero jamás a su recatada hermana Animore, ¿será este el próximo rey o un chico de usar y tirar? Próximamente se verá. De momento hemos identificado al chico como Joseph Williams, guardaespaldas de la futura reina, que parece que protege algo más que su vida. Más noticias en Corazón a corazón.-Tomé el aliento y les miré

-¡¿'Usar y tirar'?!-Gritó indignada.

-Ese no es el punto.10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1,0… Hola Problemas.-Dije, me miraron como loca.

-¡ANIMORE!-Sonó una voz grave, papi…

-Se los dije.-Rodé los ojos.

-¿Vino hasta acá?-Susurró ella aterrada.-P-Pero el no puede salir del palacio...

-¡Tierra llamando a Animore! ¡Eres la futura reina, en un futuro, lejano!-Resalté la palabra 'lejano'.

Entonces entró Nick.

-Animore... tu padre quiere verte...-La miró aterrado.

-Malo...-Susurré.

-No puedo creer que viniera.-Retrocedió hasta donde estaba Joe.

-Y yo no puedo creer lo que pasará después.-Miré fijamente a Joe.

Animore respiró profundamente y soltó el aire lentamente, luego, como suele hacerlo, subió la frente en alto y aparentó ser fuerte.

Entonces bajó las escaleras para reunirse con nuestro padre en la sala.

Y yo, me escondí debajo con Joe, Nick dijo que éramos unos cotillas, chismosos y que no estaba bien, pero no le hicimos caso.

-M-Mande.-Dijo Animore notablemente nerviosa.

-¿Qué es esto?-Dijo mostrando el periódico, estaba pálido pero gritaba.

-Una foto mía... besando a mi guardaespaldas...-Bajó la mirada como esperando castigo.

-¡¿Os mando aquí para protegeros y te besas con ese guardaespaldas?! ¿Qué van ha decir de ti?-Dijo notoriamente enfadado.

-¡No lo llames así!-Levantó el rostro de golpe.- ¡No es 'ese guardaespaldas', su nombre es Joe, y es el hombre que amo y me ama también!

-Tan sólo por el dinero.-Gritó, me giré para mirar el rostro de Joe, parecía indignado.

-¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso!? ¡No lo conoces! ¡¿A caso mamá te amaba por dinero?!-Noté unas lágrimas escapar de los ojos de Animore.

-Mamá no era mi guardaespaldas, él es un plebeyo.-Gritaba, daba miedo, jamás le había visto así.

-¡NO LO LLAMES ASÍ!-Ahora Animore también daba miedo.- ¡¿Y si lo hubiera sido?! ¡¿Entonces no te hubieras casado con ella?!

-¡TAN SÓLO ERES UNA CRIA! ¡NO ENTIENDES NADA! ¡DEJA A ESE PLEBEYO ANIMORE! TE LO ORDENO.-Oh, Oh, esto se ponía muy mal.

-¡NO PUEDES OBLIGARME!-Gritó al mismo tono.- ¡NO LO VOY A DEJAR Y YO SIENDO CRIA ENTIENDO DEMASIADO MÁS QUE TÚ!

-¡ERES UNA CAPRICHOSA! ¡VAS A DESPERDICIAR TU VIDA!, ¡POR UN 'AMOR' DE ¿CUÁNTO?! ¡3 DÍAS QUIZÁ! , ¡COMO MUCHO 4, LO SUFICIENTE PARA QUE SE APROVECHE DE TI!-Estaba muy enfadado, nunca, jamás estaba así.

-¡¡¡NO LO CONOCES!!!-Era la primera vez en mi vida que había visto a alguien gritarle a mi padre.- ¡MAMA NO FUE TU AMOR DE UN DIA! ¡¿CÓMO SABES QUE ES DIFERENTE?!

-Por que yo no era una niñata que tan sólo quiere arruinar el nombre familiar.-Esta vez era frío.

-¿¡Cómo puedes atreverte a decir eso!? ¡La razón por la que nunca había salido con nadie es que me preocupaba el maldito nombre de la familia! ¡¿Pero sabes qué?! ¡AL DIABLO! ¡Ojala que vivas para siempre porque ya no quiero gobernar! ¡Me importa un cuerno! ¡Estoy harta de matarme para que me considerases 'digna' para que me salgas con esto! ¡TE ODIO!

Salió corriendo y yo sabía que se iba a arrepentir, salí de mi escondite arriesgándome a una gran bronca, pero quien sabe si el viviría lo suficiente para saber que ella no lo decía en serio…

-Papa, ella...ella solo esta enfadada, no te odia.-Esbocé una sonrisa, pero era demasiado falsa.

-Lo sé... aunque sea eso creo... pero debes entenderme... ¿su guardaespaldas?-Bajó la mirada como avergonzado.

-Papá... ¿Sabes quién esta consolándola en este momento? 'su guardaespaldas'.-Lo confronté con la mirada.

-¿Si?-Dijo levantando la mirada.

-Puedes apostarlo.-Traté de no sonreír.- Animore se esfuerza mucho por mantener bien el nombre de la familia... no fue justo lo que dijiste de ella... mucho menos lo de Joe...

-Tan sólo quiero que sea feliz.-Dijo serio.

-Papá... creo que deberías saber... que yo... bueno, salgo con Nick.-Cerré los ojos de golpe y abrí uno para ver como reaccionaba.

-Pues vaya servicio.-Carcajeó, por primera vez, mi padre era mas raro que yo.

-¿No vas a decirme que no?-Pregunté casi indignada.

-Tú eres libre, Animore debe cuidarse más pues será la futura reina, pero tú, eres libre.-Sonrió un poco.

-Pero eso será en mucho tiempo, se merece ser feliz.-Dije resignada.

-No con un.-Tosió un poco, pero fuertemente.- guardaespaldas... apuesto que ese plebeyo sólo la quiere por dinero... si es su primer amor no quiero que salga demasiado herida...

-La quiere, sabes cuan observadora soy papá.-Rodé los ojos.-Y la quiere, papá, la quiere de verdad.-Intenté no sonreír, por que ya era casi un tic.

-Deben entender que para mí, ningún hombre será lo suficientemente bueno para ustedes...-Sonrío acariciando mi mejilla.- ¿Recuerdas a Thomas? ¿Del que decías estar destinada a?-Recordé imágenes de la rata de alcantarilla que me robó mi brazalete de diamantes... realmente, eso fue lo único que 'quiso' en mí...

-Si, pero realmente no me gustaba, lo hacía por que tú no le querías, ya sabes época rebelde.-Reí.

-Raquel... no quiero a ese chico con Animore, entiéndeme... no creo que la quiera de verdad... voy a despedirlo.-Dijo serio.

-Papá, no te queda mucho.-Le miré a los ojos.- ¿Enserio quieres hacer eso? Animore te odiara y saldrá herida igualmente, intenta que tenga el mejor recuerdo posible de ti.-Dije seria

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Me miró serio.

-Estás pálido, siempre tosiendo y vienen muchos médicos, busqué los síntomas en Google, coinciden.-Dije seria.

-No debes decirle a Animore.-Me ordenó.-Sería demasiado ya.

-Lo sé, no se lo iba a decir.-Dije seria.

-Debo irme...-Dijo mientras se daba vuelta.- Cuídate cariño, te amo...

-Y yo papá, que te mejores.-Me despedí de él y fui a buscar a Nick.

Le vi de espaldas, me puse detrás suyo y tapé sus ojos, con esfuerzo, ya que era mucho más alto que yo.- ¿Quien soy?-Dije riendo.

-¿Raquel?-Preguntó desorientado.

-¡Claro!-Reí, sacando mis manos.

-Raquel...-Bajó la mirada para sostener la mía.

-¿Qué?-Pregunté confundida.

-Joe se va...-Susurró.

-Lo sabía, será cerdo, voy a buscarlo.-Dije corriendo, pero intentando no perder el aliento, cuando salí le vi apunto de subirse al auto.

-¡Joe!-Grité mientras me detenía y respiraba de mi inhalador.

-¿Qué?-Dijo secamente, girándose.

-¡¿A dónde vas?! ¡¿Animore lo sabe?!-Respiré mejor después de un par de veces de hacerlo en el inhalador.

-No, renuncio.-Cerró los ojos.-Dile que la quiero.-Puso un pie en el auto pero le tomé de la manga, no se iba a ir tan fácilmente.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Le grité como si estuviera sordo.

-Que renuncio, que le digas que la quiero.-Dijo un poco molesto, sabía que lo iba a hacer, pero tenia esperanzas.

-¡¿Por qué haces esto?! ¡Le partirás el corazón!-Le dije molesta.- ¿Es que ya no la amas? ¿O nunca lo hiciste?

-Si que la amo, por eso la dejo, no quiero que se lleve mal con su padre por mi causa, la familia es importante.-Se soltó de mí, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera, subió al auto y arrancó, tomé una piedra de el suelo y abollé el coche, cuando estaba en marcha y ni así volvió, estúpido.

Entonces Nick llegó y me abrazó.

-Déjalo.-Susurró.

-Es un estúpido cerdo arrogante...le demandaré,... le arrastré al infierno.-Dije furiosa, devolviendo el abrazo, casi violentamente.

-Lo hace por Animore.-Insistió besando mi cabeza con dulzura.

-¿Tú me dejarías?-Dijo frunciendo el seño, enfadada.

-Sólo si tú me lo pidieras...-Me sonrío ampliamente.

Vi de reojo a Animore pintando desde el balcón, eso era algo que a ella se le daba muy bien...

-Deberías ser tú quien se lo diga...-Me miró tristemente.

-Si...pero mas tarde, ahora creo que tiraría su pintura por la ventana.-Dije, más calmada.

-¿Cómo viste a tu padre?-Preguntó tristemente.

-Bastante bien, no ha dicho nada al respecto de tú y yo.-Sonreí con todos los dientes, eso me había alegrado mucho.

-¿Enserio?-Sonrío alegremente antes de hacerme girar en sus brazos y besar la comisura de mis labios.

-¡Si! Quizá se recupera, tengo esperanzas.-Reí mientras le abrazaba, me gustaba estar así con él, feliz, entre sus brazos.

-Esperemos eso...-Me besó.-Pero estar juntos es lo único que me importa...-Sonrío ampliamente.

No podía creer que estaba viviendo de los mejores momentos de mi vida y minutos después tendría que partirle el corazón a mi hermana.

Me sentía tremendamente culpable, y egoísta.

-¿Te sucede algo?-Dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

-Me siento egoísta.-Dije poniendo una mueca

-¿Por qué?-Me miró con ternura y comprensión, como nadie nunca lo había echo.

-Por que yo lo estoy pasando bien, contigo y después tendré que partirle el corazón a mi hermana.-Bajé la mirada, directa a mis pies.

-Estoy seguro de que él volverá... no creo que se atreva a dejarla... si la ama un tercio de lo que yo a ti.-Acarició mi mejilla con el pulgar.- Regresará.

-¿Por qué me quieres? He sido horrible contigo, soy una malcriada, ¿Eres masoquista?-Dije seriamente, esa duda estaba en mi cabeza durante todo el día.

Tomó mis manos y se las llevó al corazón.

-¿Sientes eso?... Pues a pesar de que mi mente le grita exactamente lo que tu dices... él le dice que no... Que tú eres la indicada...

-Tu corazón es tonto.-Sonreí, me acerqué a su corazón y susurré.-Gracias.-Después reí.

-Simplemente no puedo contenerlo... parece que se entregó a ti...-Sonrío formando ese perfecto corazón en sus labios.

-Te quiero.-Le abracé.-Siéntete afortunado, eres al primero al que se lo digo-Reí nerviosa

-Me siento afortunado de el simple hecho de que me hables.-Besó mis labios, dulcemente. Sus labios eran como suave seda rozando los míos llenándolos de fuego y esa sensación indescriptiblemente agradable que no sentí con nadie más.

-Yo esta mañana pensé que no me hablarías, que me odiarías.-Hice circulitos con mi pie, nerviosa, por lo anterior y por lo dicho.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó confundido abrazándome por la cintura.

-Por lo de ayer, ¿O fue otro de mis sueños demasiado reales que despierto pensando que es verdad?-Pregunté confundida.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Giró la cabeza, que lindo...

-A nada.-Me rendí.-Da igual.-Sonreí, supongo que realmente olvidó lo mala que soy…

-Te quiero.-Sonrió besando mis labios otra vez.

-Y yo.-Sonreí también y después comencé a reír.

-¿Qué te da risa?-Me preguntó dudoso.

-Que ayer cuando hablamos en el coche nunca hubiese pensado acabar así.-Reí.- ¡Y seguro que tú tampoco!

El rió también.

-Por supuesto que no...-Me sonrío ampliamente.

-Al final nunca te hice la manicura con mi pequeño set portable.-Reí, no era pequeño precisamente.

-No creo que sea el mejor momento.-Volteó a ver a Animore que buscaba a alguien con la mirada.

Rodé los ojos.-No… No lo es…

-Te veré después... iré a ver a Joe... pero prometo regresar pronto...-Besó mis labios.- Te quiero demasiado para estar lejos tuyo princesa...-Sonrió

-¿Lo dices por que literalmente lo soy o por bonito? Y de acuerdo.-Sonreí.-Te quiero.

-Tendrás que averiguarlo, 'amor'-Sonrió y me guiñó un ojo con una media sonrisa.

-Vale.-Le saqué la lengua y me fui riendo, aunque me puse seria al recordar por que me iba.

***Animore POV***

¿Dónde se habrá metido Joe?... recuerdo que después de gritarle a mi padre él fue quien me abrazó... después me dijo que me amaba y se fue... ¿A qué hora planeaba volver?

-Animore.-Raquel vino seria y me abrazó... Malo.

-¿Qué sucede?-Bajé los pinceles ya que si le llegaban a tocar la ropa me mataría...

-Joe, Joe...yo, Oh, lo siento tanto Animore.-Volvió a abrazarme. Muy malo.

-¿Algo pasó con Joe?-Pregunté preocupada imaginando lo peor... casi podía ver el accidente de tránsito.

-S-Se ha ido.-Dijo triste, con la mirada en sus zapatos.

Mi corazón se azotó... dejé de respirar hasta que sentí que mi rostro se cambiaba de color... cuando el aire paso por mi garganta la quemó... no pensaba o relacionaba las cosas...

-Animore...No estés triste, Nick a ido a buscarle, él dice que te ama.-Me volvió a abrazar pero no sé si me di cuenta, no oía sus palabras, tan sólo sentía dolor.

No podía respirar, mucho menos analizar lo que me decía, estaba en shock.

-Animore, ¿Estas ahí?-Raquel no paraba de pasar una mano por mi cara, molestaba

-N-No.-Respirando superficialmente.

-Animore, lo siento mucho.- ¿Por qué la gente decía que lo sentía? ¡No era su culpa! Pero yo no podía pensar del todo, sólo veía su sonrisa y trataba de no gastarla, pues no la volvería a ver.

-No puedo... respirar...-Sentí como el aire por más que lo intentara no pasaba.

-¿Lo necesitas?-Sacó su pequeño inhalador, me miraba preocupada.

Yo no tenía asma... pero que más daba, si eso me quitaba esta sensación como a Raquel no importaba que fuese... lo tomé y respiré profundamente, ni eso me ayudó.

-¿Quieres ir al hospital? ¿Necesitas algo? Comida, bebida, películas...lo que sea.-Seguía sin poder respirar bien y el corazón me pesaba, como si fuera de 40 kilos y yo apenas pesara 10.

-A...A Joe...-Intenté controlar mis ojos de lagrimear como lo hacían, pero no podía, las lágrimas escapaban sin que pudiera razonar con la cabeza aun...

-Lo siento, Nick vendrá, dice que hablará con él, quizá vuelva. Oh, Animore lo siento tanto.-Me miraba con tristeza y yo ni siquiera me fijaba, sólo tenía una cosa en mi cabeza, sólo unas letras, tres, dos vocales, una consonante. Un corazón roto y lágrimas agolpándose en mis ojos.

-No lo hará.-Abracé mis rodillas y hundí mi rostro en mis piernas, no quería que mi hermanita menor me viera llorar.

-Animore.-Seguía abrazándome, ¿Desde cuando era ella tan buena?, no me importaba, yo sólo quería llorar, romperme, quería descargarlo todo, pensar que el mundo no valía la pena si no era con él.

***Raquel POV***

Sólo habían pasado unos días desde que Joe se había ido y Nick no había conseguido que volviera... simplemente no pudo... Animore, el día que Joe se fue, había terminado de pintar un prado lleno de flores, ahora ese cuadro descansa en la sala, pero tras unas modificaciones, las flores están marchitas y simplemente da tristeza mirarle.

-Animore, tienes que comer algo.-Dije dándole un cuenco de cereal, Nick me había ensañado a prepararlo.

-No tengo hambre.-Fingió una sonrisa, últimamente no le salían... quizá se las llevó Joe con él...

-Come, está más rico de lo que parece, enserio.-Lo meneé delante de ella, pero parecía que no funcionaba, suspiré y lo bajé. Era inútil.

Sólo vivía de mirar la nada y pintar cuadros que hacían llorar... Animore por lo general pintaba ángeles, hadas, dibujos llenos de brillo y colores... ahora sólo utiliza blanco y negro y sus pinturas deprimen con sólo verlas...

-Un chiste.-Dije, quien sabe, quizá la animaba.-Un tomate está en una nevera y le dice a el otro: que frío que hace ¿eh? y el otro dice: ¡AAAAH un tomate que habla!-Vale, era muy malo y probablemente la deprimiera más.

Me miró con una sonrisita que apenas se notaba.-Buen intento.-Susurró antes de levantarse, tras un segundo cayó al piso bruscamente.

-¡Animore! ¿Estás bien? Esto no es propio de ti.-Dije ayudándola a levantarse. Estúpido Joe, valía más que rezara todo lo que supiera y más, aunque Animore me lo hubiese prohibido, yo le mandaría al infierno.

-E-Estoy bien.-Trató de sonreír.-Sólo me mareé un poco.-Esto era estúpido... simplemente debía comer algo aunque tuviese que obligarle.

Tomé los cereales, le abrí la boca y les puse unos cuantos.- ¡Comerás o a las buenas o a las malas!-Dije.-Animore no debes estar así...

Ella tragó y tosió un poco.-Raquel... Déjame en paz...-Dijo mientras trataba de irse.

-Animore, ¡no! Debes comer, ¿Es que quieres morir?-Dije totalmente seria

-¡SI!-Me gritó.

-No, por favor, no digas eso, ¿Tanto me odias?-Dije apunto de llorar.

-Raquel no te odio... pero no quiero despertarme pensando en él sabiendo que, además que nunca le volveré a ver, seguramente está con otra...-Bajó la mirada…

-Pero Animore, debes continuar con la vida, encontraras a alguien más, que te aprecie de verdad.-Una idea cruzó por mi mente.- ¿Quieres que te organicé una cita a ciegas con alguien?-Sonreí, era una idea genial.

-No.-Contestó fría.- Quiero ser reina, cuidar de esas personas y morir... no necesariamente en se orden.-Dijo subiendo las escaleras, pero entonces llegó Nick.

-Princesas...-Dijo con los ojos húmedos.

-Nick, ¿Qué te pasa?-Dije triste.

-Su padre... falleció.-Bajó la mirada.

Comencé a llorar, quería abrazarme a Nick, pero no podía por mi hermana, me senté en una silla y puse las manos en mi cara, intentando parar las lágrimas.

-E-Eso significa que yo...-Articuló Animore con las lágrimas brotando sin control de sus ojos.

Nick se arrodilló de inmediato bajando la mirada.

-Estoy a sus servicios... Reina Animore.-Dijo seriamente.

-¡NO! no la llames reina, no te arrodilles-Dije levantándolo.-No puedes ser reina, eres demasiado joven, tienes la vida por delante, ¡DEBES RENUNCIAR!-Creo que chillé, pero no me importaba.

-No seas tonta...-Me regañó Animore secando sus lágrimas.- ¿Cuándo es la coronación?-Dijo tristemente, como si se sentenciase su muerte.

-Este fin de semana...-Contestó Nick tristemente.

-No puedes, simplemente no puedes, tan sólo porque ahora estés así.-Chillé, está vez era seguro.

-No lo hago por... él...-Articuló como si doliera.- Lo hago porque así debe ser... así estaba escrito...

-Nick dile algo.-Me giré y lo miré casi suplicante.

-Ella es la reina...-Bajó la mirada.-No puedo contradecir sus ordenes...

Los miré a los dos y negué con la cabeza, me giré y corrí a mi habitación, Cerré la puerta con pestillo y comencé a llorar, mientras tomaba papel y lápiz. Oía a Nick golpear la puerta…

***Joe POV***

-¿Te sientes bien?-Preguntó Sunny, mi mejor amiga.

-No.-Dije volviendo la vista al televisor.

-¿Por qué no regresas con ella?-Se sentó a mi lado suspirando.-Eres... tan... ¿masoquista?

-No, estaba arruinando su vida.-Mi vista no se alejó del televisor, bebí el resto del líquido de la lata, cerveza, no era común en mí beber… de hecho nada de lo que hacía ahora era común en mí… pero no tenía ánimos de nada más…

-Y arruinaste la tuya...-Me regañó fuertemente.-Hazte un favor y regresa con ella...

-¡NO!-Golpeé fuertemente la mesa.- ¡ELLA SE MERECE ALGO MEJOR Y HAZME UN FAVOR TÚ Y CÁLLATE LA BOCA!-Dije gritando, últimamente estaba siempre de mal humor.

-Como quieras.-Se levantó molesta.- Y por si te interesa... ten...-Me arrojó el periódico.-Creo que ahora te necesitará más que nunca... insensible...

Leí el titular 'Muere el rey', había muerto su padre. Mi primer pensamiento fue correr hasta allí y abrazarla, pero no podía, ella debía continuar su vida, encontrar alguien más...

Después leí la declaración de Animore: 'Ni idea... es triste... quisiera no tener que decirlo, pero debo subir al trono... a pesar de que no quisiera tan joven, será lo mejor para el pueblo, así que espero no fallarles... gracias...' Era tan vacío que por un momento dudé que fuese de ella... y ver su foto me mató...

Estaba más delgada y pálida, tenía ojeras. Pero igualmente parecía un ángel.

-Sabes que te mueres por regresar por sus besos...-Dijo Sunny desde el otro cuarto.- Sólo eres demasiado miedoso...

-No le tengo miedo a los mensajes amenazantes.-En mi bandeja de entrada había 87 correos de Raquel amenazándome, pero hacia un día que no sabia de ella… Aunque sabía que no se refería a eso.-Lo hago por su bien, no quiero ponerla contra su familia...

-Joe.-Tomó el periódico y me lo puso justo en la cara, justo con la foto de Animore en mis ojos.- ¿Esto te parece bien?

-Se recuperara, es fuerte.-Dije apartando el periódico.

-¿Eso te sirve cuando tratas de dormir en la noche?-Me miró furiosa.

Me fui a la cocina, se me había acabado la cerveza, ignorándola.

-¡Te estoy hablando!-Gritó persiguiéndome.- Quizá la hermanita tenía razón; tú verdaderamente nunca la amaste.

-LA AMO.-Cerré los ojos y respiré profundamente.-y por eso me fui, es lo mejor para ella.-Abrí la nevera y tomé otra botella.

-Mentiroso.-Rugió azotando la puerta de la nevera.- No pensé que fueras tan mentiroso... estás arruinando tú vida y la de ella... no eres él de antes... eso no puede llamase amor.

-Déjame en paz.-Me fui, bebiendo directamente de la botella.

-¡DEJA DE MENTIR!-Gritó fuertemente.- Dios, ¿qué te pasó? Tú ni siquiera bebías un trago entresemana, ahora lo haces toda la mañana... ¡¿Crees que esto es seguir con tu vida?!

-Tienes razón...necesito algo más fuerte, como ron.-Tomé la cartera y las llaves, dirigiéndome a la salida.

-¡¿Q-Qué?!-Bloqueó la puerta.- ¡¿Matarte es la forma de seguir con tu vida?! ¡Estoy harta de ver a mi mejor amigo arruinase la vida y perder a la chica que ama! ¡La única forma por la que te deje pasar por esta puerta es que me prometas ir por Aminore o como se llame!-Gritó extendiendo los brazos a los lados para bloquear mejor la puerta.

-Era guardaespaldas puedo contigo.-Dije acercándome más a la puerta.

-Inténtalo.-Rugió.- No creo que te atrevas a lastimarme.

La saqué, intentando no hacerle daño, abrí la puerta y salí con facilidad.

-¡¿Siquiera lo vas a pensar?!-Gritó desde la puerta, notablemente preocupada.

-Debería, pero la amo lo suficiente para vivir del recuerdo de esos dos días.-Murmuré y salí de allí directamente a la calle, luz, por primera vez en cuatro días.

***Raquel POV***

Me había ido, había tomado un avión a Manhattan y me había ido. Obviamente había dejado una nota diciendo que me iba, no quería preocuparles, pero no quería quedarme a ver como mi hermana destrozaba su vida. Bebí un trago de la botella de vodka y me dirigí al centro comercial.

-¡Raquel!-Gritó la voz de Nick detrás mío.

Me giré y era el, sentí el dolor agradable en la barriga, pero decidí correr, si llegaba a la parada de taxis, me salvaría.

-¡Vuelve aquí!-Gritó y antes de darme cuenta, sus brazos me rodeaban por atrás.

-¡_Celui qui est vous! Permettez-moi d'aller, je suis française._-Grité que no sabía quien era, que me dejara irme, que era francesa...quizá caía.

-_Ne sois pas stupide, vous rentrer chez vous_.-Me gritó, dijo que no fuera tonta, que me regresaría a casa…diablos... si sabía francés...

-Suéltame o grito que eres un violador en inglés, español, francés, suizo y en todo lo que sé.

-_Essayer_.-Me miró desafiante.

-¡laisser_ aller ou de pleurer, vous es un violeur_!-Dije que si no me soltaba gritaría que era un violador en todos los idiomas que sabía, que eran bastantes. Cosas de princesas.

-_J'ai insigne de police, vous ne croirez pas_.-Dijo seguro de si mismo... técnicamente tenía razón, decía que como traía placa de policía, nadie me creería.

-_Lâche-moi ou je vais battre_.-Contesté que le pegaría, aunque no creo que resultase muy amenazante.

-_Essayer_.-Me dijo serio.

Me giré y le di un rodillazo en su...em…entrepierna, y salí corriendo mientras gritaba que lo sentía en francés. Oh, dulce libertad.

Entré al centro corriendo y fui a la primera tienda, _Gucci_, Me probé unos cuantos vestidos, faldas, blusas. Fui a pagarlo todo cuando unos brazos me sorprendieron: Nick. Del susto se me cayó todo.

-¡¿Creíste que escaparías?!-Dijo serio.-La Reina está muriendo de preocupación...

-_Non so che lei parla, io sono italiano, Martina_.-Dije que era Italiana que mi nombre era Martina...

-_Il mio nome è Nicholas Williams, e si torna a casa_.-Me jaló del brazo mientras caminaba diciéndome que regresaría a casa.

-Nick, suéltame, me haces daño.-Dije intentando que me soltara.

-¿Ahora si hablas español?-Rodó los ojos.

-Si y no pienso ir, ¡no puedes obligarme!-Intenté hacer fuerza en dirección contraria pero era imposible, siempre había sido floja.

-Obsérvame.-Rugió mientras me jalaba.

-Déjame en paz, no pienso ir.-Me senté en el suelo en señal de protesta.

Entonces me cargó en brazos.-NO.

-¡Nick déjame ya de una estúpida vez! ¡No quiero ir y no pienso ir, dile que estoy bien y ya!-Me bajé y sacudí mi brazo intentando desligarme.

-¡Te pueden matar!-Me gritó.- ¡Por eso su padre pidió que las protegiéramos! ¡Mientras Animore no sea coronada, matarlas puede impedir que lleguen a la corona!

-¡Me da igual morir!-Grité-¡Me importa mas...un zapato viejo que morir!

-¡Pues a mí no!-Me abrazó fuertemente.- ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que sentí cuando te fuiste?! ¡Me hiciste prometerte que nunca me iría, supongo que olvide pedirte lo mismo!

-¡Pero no lo hiciste! ¡Mi padre ha muerto, mi hermana va a desperdiciar su vida y prefiero morir que quedarme a verlo! ¡Dime una razón para quererme quedar!-Grité llorando

-Yo.-Dijo firmemente mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

-¿Tú? No me hagas reír.-Carcajeé amargamente.- ¡Cuando todo esto acabe te irás y me abandonarás! ¡Me olvidarás! ¡Tan sólo seré otra anécdota de la princesa con la que saliste! ¡No eres el primero que me dice falsamente que me quiere!-Respiré con el inhalador, algo que quedó patético.-Tan sólo que tu eres el primero al que le digo sinceramente que yo también.-Continúe llorando, mucho.

-¡¿Por qué crees que viene hasta acá por ti?! ¡No fue por tu hermana, no fue porque eres princesa, vine hasta acá por ti! ¡Yo te dije sinceramente que te quiero! ¡¿Eres la primera chica a la que se lo he dicho y aún así no lo crees?!

-¡Déjame quedarme y te creeré!-Continuaba llorando.

-¡¿Y dejar que mueras?! ¡Por supuesto que no!-Gritó mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos también.-Si esto es lo que quieres, de acuerdo, pero no me iré.

-¡Se que te iras! Cuando pase el suficiente tiempo para que me vendas a una revista.-Lloré, todavía más, no creí que fuera posible.

-¡¿Podrías dejar de decir eso?! ¡Si eso es verdaderamente lo crees de mí, entonces tú no eres la que pensé que eras!-Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.- ¡¿Es que tú no me quieres a mí?!

-¡Si!-Intentaba quitar las lágrimas de mis ojos con mi brazo, pero era difícil.- ¡Y por eso tengo miedo!

-¿De qué yo te deje de querer?-Puso su frente contra la mía.-Nunca podrás... ya te dije...-Llevó mis manos a su corazón.-Él se entregó a ti... casi se detiene cuando leí la nota de que te ibas...

-Lo siento-Seguía llorando y me abracé a él.-Tenía miedo, estaba confundida...

-Lo sé...-Me abrazó fuertemente, sentía que en sus brazos nada podía pasarme.-Por eso vine por ti... siempre podrás confundirte y dudar.... pero también podrás contar con que estaré ahí para ti.

-¿Por qué eres tan maduro y comprensivo? ¿Cuántos años tienes, 40?-Dije sonriendo, aunque seguía llorando.

-Eso me han dicho...-Rió un poco.- Pero alguno de los dos debe serlo ¿No?-Me sonrío antes de besar mis labios.

-Supongo, te quiero mucho, mucho, mucho.-Dije al volver a besarlo dulcemente, cariñosamente.

-Yo siempre te querré...-Sonrió dulcemente.- Tú siempre serás mi princesa, literal y metafóricamente.-Acarició mi mejilla con sus labios.

Sonrío y enrollé mi dedo en uno de sus rizos.-Si ya lo decía yo, el mejor cabello del mundo.-Reí.

Él sonreía dulcemente, cuando oí el ruido de una pistola, la bala venía directo a mí, cerré los ojos, esperando al dolor. Pero no venía, abrí los ojos y Nick estaba en el suelo. Una mancha roja cubría su pecho.

Todo corrió como una película.

No se oía nada... Estoy segura de que grité, pero no pude escuchar nada.

Me arrodillé para que su cabeza descansara sobre mis rodillas mientras pedía auxilio a gritos.

¿Por qué no preví que esto era mala idea? ¡¿Por qué no pienso más que en mí?!

Entonces le vi moverse y me acerqué para poderle escuchar.

-Raquel...-Susurró casi inaudible.

-¡¿Nick?! ¡Nick por favor no te mueras!-Rogué llorando.

-Te amo...-Besó mis labios; tan levemente que ni siquiera parecía beso, entonces lo sentí desvanecerse.

***Animore POV***

Entré corriendo al hospital mientras me trataba de guiar a la habitación 213, donde estaba Nick.

Cuando llegué a la habitación estaba completamente vacía, tanto que esperé lo peor, entonces una enfermera entró a recoger las sabanas.

-Disculpe.-La interrumpí.- ¿Y Nick?-Me asusté hasta los huesos.

-Sigue en operación, reina.-Dijo bajando la cabeza como reconocimiento de mi maldito título que me costo el amor de mi vida.

-¿Y Raquel? Chica, chaparra, delgada.-La comencé a describir.

-Salió a tomar aire, aquí no podía quedarse.

Corrí afuera para encontrarla llorando bajo un árbol.

-¿Raquie?-Me acerqué lentamente.- ¿Te cuento una broma?-Traté de sonreír, aunque costaba tanto trabajo al no haberlo hecho hacia mucho.

Ella no dejo de llorar ni un segundo.

-¿Qué le dijo un hombre a otro? ¡Nada! Porque los animales no hablan.-Sonreí, sinceramente talvez no era tan bueno, en especial si eras un hombre, pero fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió.

Me miró, sonrió, pero le salió una mueca y continuó llorando.

-Raquel... No sé que decirte...-Me senté a su lado.-No creo ser la mejor persona en estos momentos.... ¿Llamaste a tus 'amigas'?-Pensé en esas brujas aprovechadas...

-Si, Tiffany ya viene, London paga unos _Prada_ también y Marisa y Serena, pasan por starbucks de camino.-Continuó llorando a lágrima viva, temblaba.

-Enserio... todo estará bien... él es fuerte.-La abracé.

-Es mi culpa, soy mala, no debí...-Se abrazaba las rodillas y respiraba por el inhalador, no lo soltaba.

-No lo eres... él te quiere Raquel, no debes preocuparte, todo saldrá bien.-La abracé mas fuerte.

-¿Y si no sale? ¿Y si muere?-Se giró, tenía los ojos totalmente enrojecidos, ni gota de blanco.

-No digas eso...-Sentí las lágrimas brotar de mis ojos.- Quisiera decirte que eso no puede pasar... pero no lo sé... lo único que podemos hacer es confiar.

Se giró y volvió a llorar, desesperadamente. Entonces volteó y fijó la vista en alguien, sus ojos reflejaron ira mientras corría hacía la persona que no había podido identificar.

***Raquel POV***

-¡Tú!-Joe se volteó.- ¡Eres un completo capullo!

Corrí hacía él y lo tacleé aunque para él no fue más que un empujón.

-¡Eres un idiota!-Comencé a pegarle en los brazos, aunque no le hiciera daño.

-Déjame en paz.-Me ordenó serio.-Vengo a ver a mí hermano.

-Joe.-Susurró Animore.

Golpeé de nuevo su brazo.- ¡Eres un imbecilrompecorazonesestúpido!

-Raquel.-Me llamó Animore.- Vete... por favor... creo que veo a tus amigas llegar...-Me dijo mirando a los ojos a Joe.

-Vale.-Me puse dispuesta a irme, pero en el último minuto me giré y le di una patada, bastante fuerte considerando mi fuerza, en la rodilla.-Eso por subnormal.-Grité mientras me marchaba.

***Animore POV***

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Me acerqué a él viendo donde mi hermana quizá dejó un moretón cuando menos.

-Bastante mal.-Dijo tocándose la rodilla, con cara de resignación.

-Te pateó muy fuerte...-Tomé su mano.-Tienes suerte que estemos en un hospital...

-Animore...-Tomó mi mano.-Estoy bien, enserio, además...me lo merezco.

-Si... te lo mereces.-Lo miré enojada.

Bajó la mirada.-Créeme es lo mejor.-Entonces la levantó con una triste sonrisa.

-Créeme que no...-Traté de no llorar.- ¿Tanto me odias?-Me recordaba un poco a Raquel haciendo berrinches.

-No te odio, te amo, por eso lo mejor es que estemos separados.-Acarició mi mejilla.-Pertenecemos a mundos diferentes.

-¿No fuiste tú el que dijo 'que bueno que eres princesa porque sino nunca nos hubiéramos conocido'?-Entrelacé su mano a la mía.- ¿Qué debo hacer para que vuelvas a pensar así?

-No podemos estar juntos.-Dijo mirándome serio.-Era tu guardaespaldas, todo eso fue un error…

-¿Qué debo hacer para que vuelvas a pensar como antes?-Lloré, pensando que a él no le importaría.- Cuando pensabas que me amabas...

-Te amo más que a mi propia vida.-Me abrazó, pero intentando poner distancia.-Por favor no llores, no por mí...

-N-No puedo evitarlo.-Que patética... llorar de esa forma no era propio de mí, era exactamente lo que mi padre siempre me prohibió hacer... pero en este momento no encontraba la forma de pararlo.-No quiero... no quiero que te vuelvas a ir...

-No me hagas esto.-Cerró los ojos con fuerza

-¿Por qué?-Pregunté.

-Porque soy un ser tan egoísta que a la primera excusa, volveré contigo.-Dijo serio.

-Pues...-Lo miré a los ojos.- Por favor vuelve... mi vida ha ido en caída desde que no estás... aunque... supongo que no ha sido lo mismo contigo...-Bajé la mirada imaginando que quizá simplemente ya lo había superado y me había olvidado.

-Ufff... es verdad, mi vida se ha reducido a la bebida.-Me miró.-Me he vuelto alcohólico para olvidarte, no he visto la luz en estos días más que para comprar ron y para venir aquí.-Me miro sonriendo, triste, de nuevo.

-¡¿Cómo has podido?!-Grité molesta.- ¡¿Te estás destruyendo para olvidarme?!

-He recibido correos que, aparte de amenazas, decían que no comías.-Me miró a los ojos, directamente a los ojos.- ¿Para qué lo haces tú?

-No tengo ganas de comer...-Bajé la mirada avergonzada, realmente había sido un hipócrita.- ¿Pero que más te da a ti? Me abandonaste... ¿Me dirás que ahora te importa que me muera?

Levantó mi barbilla.-Te abandoné por que pensé que seria lo mejor para ti.-sus ojos ahora se veían húmedos.-Por que no quería que te llevaras mal con tu padre por mi culpa...Y me importa, mucho, más de lo que debería.

-¡Mi padre esta muerto!-Grité llorando aun más.- ¿Qué importa ahora? La persona a la que mas necesité a mi lado me había abandonado... por eso no quiero comer... me importa poco morir o no... La única razón por la que vivo ahora es por mi hermana... por ella y por el pueblo del que, sin pedirlo, estoy a cargo...

-Ahora soy un cobarde, que no se atreve a dar la cara.-Me miro serio.-Después de abandonar a la persona que más le importa en este mundo, en el momento en que le necesitaba.

-Pues no tiene que ser así...-Desearía no llorar al saber que lo lastimaba.- Regresa...

-¿Enserio lo quieres?-Miró abajo.-Después de todo...

-Después de todo...-Tomé su mano.- Descubrí que deseo que estés conmigo más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo...

-Te amo.-Juntó sus labios con los míos, en un beso lleno de tristeza, de nostalgia, pero dulce y feliz a la vez.

-¿¡Qué haces besando a mi futura esposa!?-Dijo un rubio con traje, al que en mi vida vi.

-¿Q-Qué?-Volteé atrás mío en busca de alguna otra pareja.

-Tu padre me dio tu mano.-Sonrió.-Y yo acepté, me llamo Kyle Van Dyke y vámonos, tenemos que preparar la boda.-Tomó mi mano, pero yo la aparté con asco.

-¡¿Qué diablos te sucede?!-Grité abrazando a Joe con miedo.- ¡Nunca te he visto en mi vida!

-Y que más da, eres mía.-Dijo intentando sacarme, se dirigió a Joe.-Aparta plebeyo.

-¡Aléjate de mí!-Grité aferrandome a Joe.- ¡No me toques!

-Tocaré mucho más.-Rodó los ojos y me jaló el brazo.-Vamos.-Me miró de arriba abajo.-Esperaba algo mejor, pero tienes dinero, me basta.

-¡Joe!-Supliqué tratando de que no me llevará ese idiota.

-No la toques.-De un leve tirón me acogió entre sus brazos y le miró con cara de te-partiré-la-boca-pedazo-de-imbécil.- ¿Estás bien?-Dijo mirándome dulcemente.

-E-Eso creo.-Lloré en sus brazos, en este momento me sentía indefensa.

-¡¿Qué te sucede?!-Gritó Kyle.-Suéltala plebeyo.

-Que te tiene miedo, pedazo de.-Vinieron unas cuantas calificaciones que no son apta para los menores.

-¿Me importa?-Rió un poco.- ¿Qué más da? Ella es mía, y vendrá conmigo.

-No irá contigo.-Dijo amenazante.-Si le tocas un cabello te juro que comerás con pajilla el resto de tu vida.-No sabía quien daba más miedo…

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso.-Me jaló el brazo.-Eres mía pequeño bonche de billetes.

-¡Por favor no!-Lloré.- ¡Joe, por favor ayúdame!-Supliqué mientras Kyle trataba de llevarme.

Lo que vino ahora fue a cámara lenta, Joe me tomó del brazo con una mano, cuidadosamente y con la otra golpeó la mandíbula de Kyle, su labio se partió.

Lo abracé. Sinceramente no me importaba el chico en el piso, pero tenía miedo que se levantase.

-¿Estás bien?-Pregunté mientras lo abrazaba.

-Yo si, mejor que nunca.-Sonrió de oreja a oreja.- ¿Tú?-besó mi frente con ternura.

Entonces Kyle se levantó y trató de golpear a Joe, con tal buena suerte que terminó golpeando mi rostro.

-Ah...-Dijo mientras sacudía su mano.-Bastante cerca...

Joe...Joe daba miedo, se volteó hacía Kyle, golpeó su estomago y luego su cara de nuevo, en ese mismo instante, le tomé del brazo, temía que lo matase. Se detuvo, lo tomó del cuello de su camisa y le dijo.- ¿Quieres más? Porque si no estás fuera en 3 segundos, entrarás en este edificio, pero con camilla, 1, 2…-Antes de llegar al tres, Kyle se hallaba lejos.

-Joe...-Dije llorando mientras tocaba mi mejilla ahora enrojecida.

-¿Estás bien, preciosa?-Parece que cambió el chip, acarició mi mejilla buena, mientras en la otra daba pequeños besos.

-N-No debiste... pero...-Lo abracé tratando de dejar de llorar.- Gracias.

-Por ti lo que sea.-besó mis labios y luego mi mejilla de nuevo, mientras entrelazaba nuestros dedos.-Jamás te dejaré sola de nuevo, jamás.

-Gracias.-Lloré esperando ver la cara que pondría Raquel cuando se enterase que, después de todo, estaríamos juntos.

***Raquel POV***

Me fui a tomar un vaso de agua, cuando me giré Serena, Tiffany y todas las demás me esperaban sonriendo, mientras retocaban sus manicuras.

-¡Raquieeeee!-Odiaba que me dijeran así... sólo a mi hermana se lo permitía... pero igual lo odiaba.- ¡¿Viste a tu hermana?! ¡Estaba besando a un guardaespaldas en la entrada!-Hizo una mueca de asco, Tiffany.

-¡Si, si, si! ¡NO PUDE CREERLO! ¡Y rechazó a Van Dyke! ¡AL CONDE VAN DYKE!-Rodó los ojos Marisa.

-¡Ósea! ¡Y ese guardaespaldas plebeyo lo golpeó!-Chilló Serena.- Enserio Raquie ¿¡Qué sucede con tu hermana!?

-Que se ha enamorado.-Dije sonriendo, después Joe sufriría, pero después.-Chicas, el también es guardaespaldas.-Dijo seria, de pronto volvía a tener ganas de llorar.

-¡¿SAY WHAAAAAAT?!-Chillaron al mismo tiempo.

-Si, es perfecto.-Sonreí triste

-¡Na ah!-Negó Marisa.- ¡Es...EW, POBRE!-Chilló con cara de asco.

-No es pobre, es normal.-Encogí mis hombros.-Además ¿Eso que más da?

-¡¿Raquel Penélope Langemiere?!-Gritaron al mismo tiempo.- ¡¿Qué diablos estás diciendo?! ¡OH MY GOD!

-Chicas, es que me he enamorado.-Sonreí tristemente, no podía estar feliz.-

-¡¿De un guardaespaldas POBRE?!-Chilló Marisa.- ¡¿Qué te sucede?! ¡Son princesas! ¡Estás como tu inepta hermana!

-Señoritas...-Avisó la enfermera.- El joven ha salido de la operación satisfactoriamente... Si gustan pueden pasar a verle, pero no aseguro que esté despierto.-Sonrió un poco.

Me puse a llorar y sonreír, cuando pude calmarme, hablé.-Vamos, quiero presentároslos.-Las guíe a la habitación y entré, estaba dormido, como un ángel.

-Na ah.-Dijeron juntas.-Es... ¡POBRE! mejor llama a tu hermana la perdedora.

-Vale, chicas ¿jugamos a un juego?-Dije sonriendo

-Claro.-Sonrió London.

-Ok, mira yo elijo a unas idiotas y estas se van al sitio donde yo diga.-Dije guiñando un ojo.

-¡Vale!-Gritaron al mismo tiempo.- ¿Empezamos con tu hermana?

-Mejor no.-Sonreí con suficiencia.-Elijo a... ti, a ti, a ti y a vosotras.-Dije señalándolas a todas.-Y se van a la mierda. ¿La masa de sus cabezas funciona o les tengo que enseñar a irse?-Dije sonriendo falsamente.

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!-Chilló Marisa.

-Lo que oyen. Una pierna y después la otra, no es tan difícil, hasta ustedes pueden.-Reí

-¡¿Qué diablos te sucede?!-Dijo furiosa Tiffany.- ¡Tú no eras así! ¡Te están transformando en una...! ¡EW, PLEBEYA!

-Me sucede que me estoy dando cuenta de que era estúpida y que ustedes nunca fueron mis amigas, sino mis perritas falderas.-Dije seria.-Me cansé de sus tonterías.

-¡Pues da igual!-Se giraron.- ¡Nunca nos vuelvas a hablar Penélope! ¡Estás MUERTA para nosotras!

Cuando ya se habían ido, doblado por una esquina, oí un 'AU' a lo lejos.

-¡Maldita sea!-Oí chillar a Tiffany.

-P-Perdón.-Reconocí la voz de Animore entre risas.

-¡ERA MI CHAQUETA NUEVA!-Chilló aun mas fuerte.

-¿Qué pasa?-Fui a mirar que pasaba.

-No fue intencional....-Dijo Animore cubriéndose la boca mientras Joe la tomaba por los hombros riendo también.

-¡ERA NUEVA!-Chilló y entonces me di cuenta que Animore había tirado sobre ella los restos de la comida, quizá había chocado por accidente con el carrito.

Me reí a carcajadas.-Mira así no te verás tan mal.-Dije entre carcajadas

-¡Eres una…!-Se volteó hacía Animore.

-Una ¿QUÉ?-La encaró Joe poniéndose frente a Animore.

-¡PSÉ! ¡UNA PERDIDA DE TIEMPO!-Se volteó visiblemente intimidada por Joe.- ¡Ambas son las más grandes perdedoras que JAMÁS conocí!-Chilló mientras se iba con sus 'clones' limpiando como podía su chaqueta.

-Yo si, vosotras.-Grité, riendo aun.

-Raquel... ¿Cómo está Nick?-Se acercó Animore.

-Acaban de sacarle de la operación, entramos y ellas...fueron ellas y las saqué, dicen que está bien. Pero está durmiendo.-Dije sonriendo.-Pero está bien.-La abracé.-Mis amigas son unas estúpidas.

-Te lo he dicho hasta el cansancio.-Sonrió abrazándome.- Si nos disculpas, entra tú, yo me estoy muriendo de hambre.-Rió un poco.

-No pasa nada.-Miré a Joe.-Hablemos un momento.-Sonreí maléficamente.

-Claro... Voy en un segundo.-Se dirigió a mi hermana.

-Ok.-Sonrío mientras se iba.

-Mira, te lo diré claro.-Dije seria.-Si ahora te mato, Animore estaría triste, pero sí le haces algo otra vez, acabaras peor que el guardaespaldas que se olvidó de mi peluche en el auto y ahora vende pañuelos en un tren.-Dije seria con una sonrisa.

-No tienes que preocuparte por ello.-Sonrío alegremente.

-¿Soy yo o Animore tenía la mejilla amoratada?-Pregunté dudosa.

-No fui yo, fue el estúpido Van Dyke que intentaba golpearme a mí.-Dijo furioso

-Espero que le pegaras después de lo de mi hermana.-Crucé los brazos.

-Claro que lo hice.-Sonrió.- Pero... ¿Sabes? Apuesto que tus amigas vieron todo...

-Si, son estúpidas.-Sonreí a medias.-Bueno me voy, sabes, creo que me podrás llegar a caer aceptablemente bien.

-Quizá... lo difícil será que TÚ me caigas bien.-Rió mientras se iba en la dirección que tomó mi hermana.

Entré en su habitación y me senté en una silla, delante de él.-Nick...yo...lo siento mucho.-Mis ojos comenzaron a humedecerse.-Siento que estés aquí, porque sé que es culpa mía, si hubiese pensado más, debería...lo siento.-Me encontraba ya llorando.-Siento cuando te utilicé, pero te quería, sólo que no sabía. Siento cuando te traté mal en la limusina, no estuvo bien.-Tomé su mano.-Te quiero...y te echo de menos, añoro todo, incluso las peleas. También siento haberte pegado, siento haber intentado escaparme de ti, siento haberme ido. Cuando tú te quedaste por que lo pedí...Por favor no rompas la promesa.-Apreté su mano y besé su mejilla, que se coloreó de rojo… ¿Qué?

-Nick...¿estás despierto?-Dije confundida.

-¿A quién golpeó Joe?-Abrió los ojos sonriendo.

-Eres...eres lo peor.-Lo abracé levemente.- ¿Cuánto llevas despierto? ¿Cuánto has escuchado? ¿Por qué puñetas no me has avisado? ¿Sabes lo mal que lo he pasado?-Rompí a llorar de nuevo.

-Perdón... es que comenzaste y no quise interrumpirte.-Sonrió mientras me abrazaba sin mucha energía.- Raquel...-Me llamó en un susurro.

-¿Que?-Dije curiosa

-Te amo.-Besó mis labios.

Era... no lo sé... quizá todo lo que esperaba, y lo que nunca pensé...

Era él, ahora lo sabía... era lo que busqué tanto tiempo, él me llenaba, sus cálidos labios acariciando los míos, como me tocaba con el suave tacto de una pluma, como su dulce aliento se combinaba con el mío...

Era, el amor de mi vida, era un guardaespaldas, era _mi_ Nick.

-Yo también.-besé su mejilla, alegremente.-No te entiendo, deberías estar tan débil que te tuviera que masticar la comida.-Reí.

-Tú me das fuerzas.-Me besó sonriente.-Me haces querer ser mejor.-Siempre tendré ganas de ser mejor para sentirme alguien a tu lado...-Sonrío sonrojándose.- Eres demasiado para mí... me suena tonto, pero es real, eres una princesa, mi princesa después de todo...

-¿Perdona? ¿Dice esto la misma persona que fue la única que se enfrentó a mí y me hizo ver que era mala?-Reí.-Eres igual que yo, bueno, pero en chico.-Volví a reír y besé su frente.

-Te amo.-Repitió besando mis labios.-No puedo creerlo después de todo... pero te amo.

-Ni yo.-Sonreí.-Me acuerdo que te dije que era mas importante que tú por llevar ropa más cara y tú le pediste a mi hermana golpearme.-Reí.- ¿A que en ese momento te hubieras reído si te dijeran que me ibas a decir 'te amo'?-Carcajeé

-Si.-Rió conmigo.-Sinceramente nunca lo hubiera creído.

-Aunque se que no hubieses golpeado.-Sonreí.-Eres demasiado bueno.-acaricie su mejilla, suavemente.

-Es que no te oías por mí.-Sonrió juntando nuestras frentes.-Fuiste bastante cruel.-Rió un poco.

-Lo siento.-Bajé la mirada, triste.

-Eres... hermosa.-Buscó mis labios.-Nunca creí que me dijeras eso tampoco... ni que enfrentaras a si a esos clones.

-¿Estabas despierto? debiste decírmelo.-Dije enfurruñada.- Más que clones, estúpidas, y yo más por no verlo, pensaba que eran mis amigas.-Sonreí sarcástica.-Que amigas, ¡Ahora estoy muerta para ellas! Oh, dios mío, ¡Que tortura!-Reí.

-¿Te parecieron malas? ¿Te das cuenta que así eras conmigo?-Rió un poco mientras entrelazaba nuestras manos.

-Pero yo no te lo dije cuando estabas después de una operación en que pudiste morir.-Bajé la mirada.-No debiste ponerte, podrías haber muerto.-Sacudí mi cabeza, quitando esa idea de mí.

-¿Qué tal si te hubiera dado a ti?-Me abrazó fuertemente, mas de lo que creí que podría.- Entonces hubiera muerto…

Le devolví el abrazo.-Ha sido una tortura la operación, pensé que no tendrías tanta suerte.-Volví a llorar, ¿por qué ahora era tan sensible?

-Perdona si te preocupe.-Sus brazos me rodeaban firme pero delicadamente.-Pero no tenía ninguna intensión de irme sabiendo que tú me esperarías...

-Y encima tú vienes y finges estar dormido.-Golpeé su espalda levemente.- ¡Eres malo!

-¿Qué pasará ahora?-Preguntó acariciando mi cabello sonriendo.

-¿Pasara de qué?-Dije confundida.

-De ahora en adelante... con Animore, con el reino.-Entrelazó nuestras manos.- Con nosotros...

-Pues que Animore se niega a renunciar.-Dije enfadada.-Así que será reina, y tú y yo...para comenzar estas despedido.

-Para comenzar estoy contigo.-Me miró sonriendo.- Eso es todo lo que yo necesito, ¿A ti no te importa que no pertenezca a tu mundo?

-Querido, si te ven conmigo, en menos de tres segundos pertenecerás a mi mundo.-Sonreí a medias.- ¿Quieres?-Dije preocupada.

-Suena divertido.-Rió un poco.-Pero como dije, nada gay.

-Si quieres la manicura.-Saqué mi kit de bolsillo.-Siempre lo llevo conmigo, no pesa.-Reí nuevamente.

-De acuerdo.-Rodó los ojos y me extendió las manos.- Sólo porque tú me lo pides.-Me guiñó el ojo.

-A ver… después de esta capa, otras dos más y ya estará, reposa.-Dije poniendo una capa de brillo.

-¿Otra?-Preguntó extrañado.- ¡Pero han sido como 30!

-Pero si sólo han sido 12, ves quedan brillantes.-Dije señalando sus uñas.-Además no te quejes, que no me dejaste poner color rosa apasionado leve 36.-Rodé los ojos.

-Era rosa fuerte...-Rodó los ojos y luego me miró sorprendido.- ¡¿Qué me estas haciendo?! ¡¿Es manicura o lavado de cerebro?!

-Acostúmbrate.-Reí.-Además... ¡Te quedan!

-¿Enserio?-Las miró sonriente y luego me empujó ligeramente fingiendo pánico.- ¡Sal de mi cabeza!-Rió un poco.

-En pocos días me pedirás prestada la ropa.-Carcajeé.-Y te gustaran el mismo tipo...de personas.-Carcajeé más fuerte.

-¡AAAAH!-Gritó un poco.- ¿Me seguirás queriendo en tacones y vestido?-Rió mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.

-Claro, aunque tenga que prestarte mi gloss.-Reí, tomando la mano libre, procurando no tocar las uñas.

-Es extraño... pero no me importa que me estés transformando en una versión gay de mí mismo...-Rió un poco.- Mientras no te vallas.-Tomó con más fuerza mi mano.

-Me quedaré todo el tiempo que tú quieras.-Sonreí.

-¿Te parece para siempre?-Sonrió antes de besar mis labios.

-Si.-Sonreí.-Eres lo mejor.-Dije antes de abrazarlo

-No entiendo como ves eso...-Me abrazó de vuelta.-Pero me dan ganas de serlo... para ti.-Dijo antes de posar sus calidos labios sobre los míos con un suave y dulce movimiento.-Ojala que me quieras un tercio de lo que yo te quiero... así estarías conmigo.-Tomó mi mano entre las suyas.-Para siempre.

-No sé cuanto me quieres, pero te aseguro que te quiero más de un tercio.-Sonreí, desordenando su cabello.- ¿Cómo no podría? Debes ser el chico más dulce del mundo, _testimo molt._-Dije que le quería en catalán, a ver si este idioma también lo conocía.

-Yo también.-Sonrió.- **愛している** (_aishiteru_).-Me dijo.

-¿Eh?-dije confundida.-Por si acaso, tú el doble.-Reí.

-'Te amo'.-Rió rodeando mi cintura.

-Lo imaginaba.-Besé sus labios y sonreí.-penúltima capa.-Reí, tomando el botecito.

Él rodó los ojos y extendió las manos sonriendo.

-La coronación de tu hermana es el fin de semana ¿no? ¿Asistirás?-Preguntó mientras pintaba otra capa.

-Supongo.-Dije finalizando, era rápida.-Si está con Joe, supongo que no será tan malo...al menos no estará sola, sin contarme.-Sonreí a medias.

-¿Con Joe?-Se sorprendió.

-Si, han vuelto, supongo que no te habrás enterado, por esto.-Dibujé un corazón alrededor de donde estaba la cicatriz de la operación.

-Oh... demasiadas cosas en tan poco tiempo... espero poder ir a la coronación.-Dio una media sonrisa.

-No parece que te hayan disparado.-Rodé los ojos.-Tienes mucha energía, pero necesitas reposar, aunque yo creo que podrás.-Besé su frente.

-No quiero serte una carga...-Acarició mi mejilla.-Soy fuerte, y tu guardaespaldas, esto es parte del trabajo.-Besó la comisura de mis labios.

-Por eso estás despedido, no quiero que trabajes para nosotras, eres parte de mí, no quiero tener que pagar a mi novio.-Besé su mejilla.-Aunque te recomendare a mis clones.-Reí.

-No.-Me miró serio.-Trabajar no me molesta... mejor si así puedo acompañarte.-Sonrío a medias... ¿No les suena más a 'ver con quien estás'?-Igualmente necesito trabajar...

-Lo olvidaba, eso de que tienes que mantenerte y tal, aunque si quieres, te puedo mantener.-Rodé los ojos y mire en mis bolsillos-1000, 2000, 3000, 4000, 5000, me queda poca calderilla.-Dije rebuscando en los bolsillos traseros.

-NO.-Dijo serio.-No quiero aprovecharme de ti... si vamos a estar juntos.-Me devolvió el dinero.-Tienes que aceptar que de ti, no me viene ni un céntimo.-Me besó en la frente.

-Ok, sabes que no me importa.-Sonreí.-Aunque supongo que tengo que acostumbrarme, ni quisiste aceptar mi soborno, ¿no te sentiste ni un poco tentado? ¡Era mi paga semanal!-Sonreí.

-No... Soy muy leal... el dinero va y viene, pero la confianza es muy difícil de obtener.-Me guiñó el ojo.

-Me alegro.-Le abracé y me puse a llorar, emocionada.

-Creo que ese es mi deber aquí.-Levantó mi barbilla.-Cuidarte... no se si tú crees en Dios, pero yo creo que Él me dejó quedarme porque hay un ángel al que debo proteger... talvez te suene cliché, quizá ya lo han dicho... pero... con ver tus ojos... pienso que eso es verdad...

-Creo en Dios.-Le abracé.-Pero no soy ni mucho menos un ángel, aunque me encanta que lo digas.-Sonreí.

-Cuando quieras.-Me sonrío.- ¿Ultima capa?-Me extendió las manos.

-Ok.-Dije mientras pintaba.- ¿Ves? ya te va gustando.-Reí.

-No si tengo que repetirlo diario.-Rió un poco.

-¡En dos días me suplicaras manicura! y quizás pedicura.-Reí.-Aunque a eso no estoy dispuesta.-Reí más fuerte.

-No lo creo.-Rió.-Te amo...-Sonrió antes de besarme de nuevo.

-Y yo.-Sonreí.- ¡Pff si no te quisiera jamás hubiese abandonado a mis 'grandes amigas del alma'!-Dije sarcástica.

-Cada día veo que cambias un poco.-Sonrío ampliamente.-Ojala que siempre seas así.-Acarició mi mejilla.-Me alegra haber hecho algo bueno en tu vida...

-Aparté de salvarme la vida.-Sonreí y noté que me sonrojaba, al pase de sus dedos en mi mejilla, raro.

-Lo haría otra vez.-Besó mi mejilla.

-Pues no, te podrías haber echo más daño, incluso morir.-Dije horrorizada.- ¿Y que haría yo después?

-¿Lo mismo que planeabas cuando te ibas?-Sonrió tristemente.-Cuando te ibas.

-Planeaba beber vodka, hasta quedarme ciega, así que...mucho no tenía planeado.-Rodé los ojos.-Por cierto siento lo de la… emm... patada.-Enrojecí.

-Tranquila.-Rió a carcajadas.-Ya lo había olvidado.-Entrelazó nuestras manos.- ¿Lista para una nueva reina?

-No, pero da igual, te tengo a ti.-Besé sus labios y luego sonreí.-Y con eso me basta.-Para siempre, pensé.

***Animore POV***

Ya es el día... me miraba en el espejo, el vestido es realmente maravilloso y afuera todo el mundo espera que salga para poner esa corona, esa responsabilidad, sobre mi cabeza... Raquel, Joe y Nick estaban en primera fila, y el trono en el que me coronarían bañado por los rayos del sol.

Cuando salí las sonrisas de todos me invadieron, entonces me senté tratando de ser elegante.

-Animore Melody Langemiere, ¿Juras solemnemente proteger a este pueblo, velar por el y actuar sensatamente, buscando siempre que mejore y prospere?-Dijo el Padre sosteniendo la corona sobre mi cabeza.

-Lo juro.-Levanté el rostro.

Entonces colocó la corona sobre mi cabeza.

-Animore Melody Langemiere, Reina de Marine River.-Sentenció mientras la multitud aplaudía, ni siquiera conocía a las que por lo menos eran millones de personas pero sabía que todas a mí si, que todas confiaban su vida en mí...

-¡Que se detenga la coronación!-Gritó la voz de un hombre.

-¿Qué?-Susurré confundida.

-Ella no debe ser coronada, sino yo.-Miré su rostro, era Kyle, Kyle Van Dyke.

-¿Cómo te atreves?-Me levanté.- ¡¿No te basto con la ultima vez?!-Estuve a punto de llorar sólo con el recuerdo de como me había tomado del brazo.

-No, yo seré rey. Porque tú me perteneces.-Gritó furioso, comenzaba a tener miedo.

-¡No te me acerques!-Grité aterrorizada.- ¡Yo no te pertenezco!

-Si, me perteneces.-Tomó mi brazo fuertemente y susurró a mi oído.-Quieras o no.

-¡Suéltame!-Chillé tratando de escapar de su mano.- ¡Me estás lastimando!-Gemí mientras su mano hería mi brazo con la fuerza que le propinaba.

-Me da igual, acostúmbrate.-Me tiró al piso, mientras arrancaba la corona de mi cabeza, sin preocuparse de que me hiriera.-Esto me pertenece, al igual que tú.

Miré a las personas que me miraban horrorizados, pero ¿que nadie iba a intentar ayudarme?, Traté de no llorar, en especial con mi hermana menor viendo como ese tipo me lastimaba, pero estaba resultando imposible. Entonces alguien se levantó y propinó un golpe a Kyle, era Joe, _mi_ Joe.

-¿Joe?-Volteé a ver desorientada, cubriendo donde Kyle me había lastimado, tratando de ponerme de pie, sabía que vestido era mala idea...

-¿Estás bien, preciosa?-Se volteó para acariciar mi rostro, lastimado.

-Eso creo...-Pensaba en como me vería... derrotada... ¿quién creería ahora en mí?

-¡No la toques!-Gritó Kyle poniéndose de pie.- ¡Es MI futura esposa!

-No lo es, si no quiere.-Se volteó- ¿No quieres, verdad?

-Por supuesto que no...-Lloré.

-No llores, bonita.-Me abrazó cariñosamente.

-¡¿Importa lo que quiera?! ¡No me maté para engañar a su padre de ser un buen hombre para que me entregara su mano sólo para que un maldito guardaespaldas me la quite! ¡¿No me digas que tú no la buscas sólo por dinero?!

-¡NO! La amo, cosa que tú jamás comprenderás.-Dijo furioso.

-Claro claro.-Rió alto.- 'Ámala' cuanto quieras, pero ¿adivina qué? ¡Es MÍA!

-No, no te pertenece.-Besó mi frente.-Tranquila, no te dejaré con ese idiota.

-Por favor.-Rogué.-Tengo mucho miedo... no dejes que te haga daño... soy capaz de ir con él por que no te lastime...

-Tranquila.-Sonrió.-Para esto me pagan.

-¿Qué harás?-Rió alto.- ¿Cómo planeas quitármela?

-De ninguna manera, no te pertenece, porque no es un objeto.-Ni siquiera se volteó, acariciaba mi cabello, sin mirarlo.

-Entiéndelo, es MÍA, y no voy a 'regalártela'.-Rió a carcajadas.

-Te reto a un duelo, quien gane, deja al otro libertad.-Reto, serio, me daba miedo...

-¿Te refieres a pelear por ella? ¿Enserio arriesgaras tu vida por esa cosa?-Dijo a punto de soltarse a reír.

-Si, por que resulta que 'esa cosa' es lo más bello de mi vida.-Sonrío.

-Como quieras, elige, ¿Qué será? ¿Esgrima?-Preguntó confiado.

-Joe... el es campeón de esgrima...-Susurré llena de miedo.

-¿Mundial?-Susurró confiado.

-Eso creo...-Lo abracé.

-Yo lo fui, a los 15.-Sonrío.- Sin bolita de plástico, que quede claro.

-¿Entonces?-Le miró desesperado.- ¿O es que ya te diste cuenta que no vale la pena?

Bajé la mirada, cada vez que hablaba me hacía sentir inútil y como rota, no pude evitar derramar una lágrima.

-Acepto.-Gritó, me miró y susurró en mi oreja.-Tranquila, no sabe lo que se pierde.-Besó mi labios.-Te amo.

-¿Mi dinero?-Lloré.

-Tú.-me abrazó

-Yo no lo valgo...-Insistí, ahora si me sentía como basura.

-Si que lo vales, mírate.-Sonrío mientras me miraba.-Estás magnífica.

-Magníficamente rica...-Traté de no llorar.- Es por eso por lo que él pelea por mí...

-Pero yo no, el es estúpido.-Acarició mi mejilla.-Te amo.-beso mi frente, suavemente.

Entonces llegó la persona con unas espadas de esgrima que se las pasó, eso es lo bueno de tener dinero.

-¡_Halte_!-Previno el que trajo las espadas.

-¿Listo para perder?-Rió Kyle.

-No, para ganar si.-Dijo confiado.

Me hice para atrás cuando chocaron las espadas.

-¡_Allez_!-Gritó alguien y comenzaron a pelear.

Joe se adelantó hacía él mientras que Kyle trató de detener la espada, sin resultado.

-_Touché_.-Proclamó el 'arbitro'.

Entonces Kyle atacó a Joe, trató de evitarlo, pero le fue imposible.

-_Touché_.-Dijo en voz alta.

-¿Desempatamos?-Sonrió Kyle confiado.

Entonces ambos pelearon, defendiendo y atacando de una manera profesional hasta que por fin...

-¡_Touché_!-Proclamó vendedor el arbitro.

-Joe.-Sonreí al ver a Kyle en el piso derrotado.-Joe.-Corrí a abrazarlo.-Ganaste.-Sonreí.

Le miré a los ojos, entonces fue hacía Kyle y le arrancó la corona de la cabeza.

-Toma.-Dijo poniéndola en mi cabeza.-Eres toda una reina.-Sonrió dulcemente.

-Gracias.-Sonreí.-Aunque después de todo...-Bajé la mirada.-No creo que nadie me considere digna de merecerla.

-¿Alguien no la considera digna?-Gritó a las personas que estaban allí, silencio.-Aquí tienes la prueba.-Rió.

-Yo misma no me considero digna...-Me quité la corona de la cabeza.- ¿No se supone que debía cuidarla con mi vida? No lo hice.-Sentí como volvía a llorar.

-Hiciste lo que pudiste y aquí estoy yo si hace falta.-Acarició mi mejilla, se oyó un fuerte 'AAAWWWWWWW' procedente del publico.

-¿Dónde quedó la privacidad?-Susurré riendo.

-En ningún sitio.-Rió conmigo.

-¿Vamos a 'ningún sitio'?-Sonreí entrelazando nuestras manos.- ¿Crees que enserio la merezco?-Sostuve la corona con la otra mano.

-Si-Besó mis labios y la multitud aplaudió.

-¡¿No pueden cerrar los ojos un minuto?!-Grité sonriendo y fijando mi vista en mi hermana que nos veía como telenovela.

-NO.-Gritaron, mi hermana la que más. Rodé los ojos y me concentré en él.

-¿Crees poder soportarlo?-Sonreí a medias con las mejillas rojas.

-¿Por ti? Mmm...-Hizo que pensaba y sonrió-claro

-¿Sabes que odio?-Rodé los ojos.-Querer besarte y saber que miles de personas me ESTAN OYENDO Y OBSERVANDO.-Reí.

-¡NO ES CIERTO!-Contestó la multitud.

-Claro, claro-Rodé los ojos y le besé, sin importarme la gente. Que volvía a gritar, chillar y silbar.

-¿No prefieren ver una novela?-Me sonrojé ocultando mi rostro en mis manos.-Perdona...-Susurré a Joe.

-No pasa nada.-Rió.-Es bastante cómico.

-¿A que si?-Respondió el público.

-SI.-Contesté rodando los ojos.-Quisiera que estuviéramos solos... sin... mi hermana menor... el público...

-Oh, por mí no te preocupes-Dijo-Sois muy cutes, esto es mejor que mis series.-Rió.

-¡Raquel!-Le grité sonrojándome.

-¿Qué?-Rodó los ojos.-ni que hicierais algo malo.

-¿Por qué no vas a ver una de tus series?-Dije roja... ¿quien dijo que ser reina y tener privacidad era posible?

-Nick no quiere verlas conmigo.-Suspiró y le sacó la lengua.

-¿Y por eso tienes que vernos a mí y a Joe besarnos?-¡¿Lo dije teniéndolo enfrente?! Si contesta... me muero.

-Si, ni que sea nada que no haya visto nunca.-Rodó los ojos, y jugó con los dedos de Nick.

Me cubrí la cara con las manos. ¿Hay sangre en otro lugar de mi cuerpo?

-La coronación más rara de la historia.-Le susurré a Joe.-A que soy persona más rara que te tocó cuidar.-No me atreví a quitarme las manos de la cara.

-Si, pero también a la única que besaría.-Dijo mientras se sonrojaba

-Es demasiado extraño.-Reí un poco.-Tú no deberías quererme... yo no debería amarte.-Lo miré a los ojos.-Somos realmente raros...

-¿Importa eso? Lo normal es aburrido.-Rió y me acarició levemente mis labios, muy levemente.

-¡Sosos!-Oí gritar a mi hermana y la multitud rió.

-¡RAQUEL!-Grité. ¡Tener hermana no siempre es bueno! ¡¿Me tenía que arruinar mis momentos?!

-¿Qué? Es mi función en la vida.-Rió aun más, mientras los demás la seguían. Nick sonreía.

-¿Crees que merezco todo esto?-Susurré y acomodé la corona de mi cabeza.- ¿Crees que de verdad me lo merezco?-Entrelacé nuestras manos, mas bien, me refería a él...

-Claro que si.-rodeo mi cintura-Y mucho más

-Yo soy la que no te merece.-Me sonrojé.-No entiendo, además del dinero, que interesaría en mí...

-Todo.-Me abrazó.-Vales mucho, no lo olvides.-Susurró en mi oreja.

-N-No es verdad...-Odio que me haga tartamudear.-Si no fuera de linaje, nadie notaría que estoy aquí...

-Si, por que eres responsable y normalmente, segura-Me guiñó un ojo y besó mi mejilla.-Te amo más que a mi vida, no lo olvides.

-¿Cómo puedes?-Me sonrojé.-De verdad eres increíble... no lo valgo.-Sonreí a medias.-Sin el linaje, sería la que cantara en el coro con trenzas y lentes y tu el futbolista que nunca me voltearía a ver...

-Si que lo haría, por que miraría através de las lentes y vería tus hermosos ojos.-Sonrió dulcemente.

-¿Q-Qué verías?-Miré fijamente sus labios, olvidando la gente, en especial el hecho de que TODOS me miraban y alegrándome que mi padre no me viera... seguro moriría de nuevo.

-Lo buena que eres-Vio donde se dirigía mi mirada y se sonrojó, acto seguido, cumplió mis deseos besándome, más verozmente que la anterior vez. Pero siguió siendo dulce.

-AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW.-Gritó el público.

-¿Crees que nos den regalías por la cantidad de personas a las que estamos entreteniendo mientras nos anuncian por televisión?-Dije sin mover la vista de sus ojos.

-Quizá.-Rió.

-Tengo una idea.-Sonreí y le puse mi corona en la cabeza.-Te la ganaste, así quiero que la gente te vea.

-¿Cómo un rey? me conformo con estar en segundo plano-Regreso la corona en mi cabeza

-¿Por qué te molesta tanto la idea?-Perdí la sonrisa.

-Me da miedo, decepcionar.-Bajó la mirada, avergonzado.

-¿Decepcionar?-Pregunté confundida.

-Que no lo haga bien.-Se arregló el flequillo, nervioso.

-Oh, tranquilo, nos conformamos con poco.-Gritó el público.

-Pero yo te necesito.-Dije aun sin la sonrisa.- ¿Qué si no hubieras estado aquí hoy?-Puse una mano sobre mi mejilla, donde Kyle me había golpeado.- ¿Y ese día?

-Supongo que tienes razón.-Susurró en mi oído, como un secreto.-Te amo.

-Que tierno.-Se levantó Kyle.-Pero aléjate de mi futura esposa.

-Apártate, he ganado-Dijo Joe con ira, mientras me abrazaba, protegiéndome.

-¿Creíste que enserio te la daría con que ganaras una peleita?-Carcajeó.-Sigues siendo mía reinita.

-No soy de nadie.-Chillé, era tiempo de defenderse.

Entonces me tomó del brazo y me apartó de los brazos de Joe.

-Acércate y.-Tomó mi mano.-Le rompo la muñeca, viéndolo, para empezar.-Sonrío.

-¡M-Me estás lastimando! ¡AU!-Grité por como retorcía mi mano.

-Mas te lastimare si no callas y te quedas quieta.-Miré a Joe, tenía miedo, miré a la multitud, estaba igual, miré a mi hermana, no miraba había hundido la cara en el hombro de Nick, que me miraba con el mismo miedo.

-¡Yo no te pertenezco!-Grité llorando.-Yo le pertenezco a él...-Miré a Joe.- ¡Mátame si quieres, pero jamás dejaré que seas rey!

-Me perteneces quieras o no.-Giró mi muñeca más, el dolor era insufrible.

-¡AU!-Sentí claramente que me había roto la muñeca.-Me la has roto.-Chillé mientras daba una patada en su rodilla, cuando se agachó, rápidamente Joe tomó sus brazos y lo dejó boca abajo, contra el suelo, con la rodilla en su espalda.

-Llama a la policía.-Miró a Kyle.-vas directo a la celda.

-Au...-Me quejé sosteniendo mi muñeca.

-¿Te duele?-Dijo preocupado-Después te llevo a un doctor.

Raquel corrió a mi lado y sostuvo mi muñeca.

-Creo que está rota...-Dije mientras Nick ayudaba a Joe y los guardias, que nunca están cuando los necesitas, llegaban.

-No pasa nada.-Sonreí triste, mientras ella me abrazaba. Después se giró hacia Van Dyke.

***Raquel POV*******

Maldito... ahora si que era personal.

Me Separé y me agaché delante suyo. -¿Estás bien?-Pregunté de lo más inocente.

-¡No! ¿Que estás ciega?

-Pues ahora estarás peor.-Saqué mi perfume y rocíe sus ojos.

Joe rió, fuertemente, Animore me miro con cara debería-reñirte-pero-hiciste-bien y Nick sonreía.

Los policías se lo llevaron, con suerte, por atacar la corona, es una buena cadena perpetua...Yo misma me encargaría de eso.

-Y... ¿En qué se quedaron?-Sonreí viendo a mi hermana y Joe.

Ambos se sonrojaron, eran lindos juntos. Reí.-Bien echo Joe.-Sonreí y volví con Nick.-Hola Nicholas-Sonreí, mientras le saludaba.

-Mucho tiempo ¿eh?-Rió mientras me abrazaba

-Demasiado-Reí

-Mira.-Volteó sobre mi hombro como Joe abrazaba a Animore y se iban caminado.-Supongo que la llevara al doctor... quizá sólo quieran privacidad...-Rió mirándome.

*-Son lindos juntos, me gusta Joe para ella-Sonreí y besé su mejilla.

-Les irá bien.-Sonrió.-Quizá a nosotros también... espera... quédate quieta...

-¿Por qué?-Dije confundida...y quieta.

-Últimamente quiero guardar cada segundo...-Acarició mi mejilla.-Nunca sabes cuando todo terminará... sólo... no te muevas.-Sonrío ampliamente.-Quiero guardar tu belleza en mi memoria por si algún día te llego a perder...

-Nick, no me iré, por nada del mundo-Me puse de puntitas y besé sus labios.-Deberías encoger, eres demasiado alto.-Sonreí.

-Por siempre.-Sonrío ampliamente entrelazando nuestras manos.

-Eres genial-Enrollé mi dedo en sus rizos, que deberás amaba.

Creo que todo terminó de la mejor forma, estoy segura que Animore y Joe reinaran de la mejor manera, y ella ya no estará sola. No culpo a mi padre, después de todo Kyle lo engañó, estoy segura que Animore tampoco y en cuanto a Nick y a mí, bueno, el futuro promete ser tan hermoso como sus rulitos.

¡No lo pude evitar!


End file.
